The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time
by Gracekim20
Summary: In the aftermath of the last fight with Nick Wizard, The Dark Disney Knights are given a series of missions to improve their skills and get stronger together. Will they be able to prove they are worth getting an upgrade too in the future?
1. Chapter 1

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time

 **Different Tests will be shown that were given to the Dark Disney Knights at different points. This will showcase what they have been doing since their last appearance in 'Magical Disney: The Magic Awakens'.**

 **Now for a recap of the characters: Brook and her brother Kenny belong to EllipticDART, Blaze, Nyx and Sky (from the Universal/ Disney Knights) belongs to MissBritishNyxian, Avani and Shady belong to AnonymousZGirl, Sam belongs to Mixed-Shades, Isabella belongs to VivaThreeCaballeros and Phil belongs to Crona's True Sorrow (I think).**

 **Strike belong to the OK KO writers and is from the episode 'Crossover Nexus'.**

 **Please don't read if you don't wish to get spoiled on The nomad of Nowhere, She-Ra and the princesses of power season 1 and the Crossover Nexus episode.**

 **There's brief mentions of Lion Guard, GEN:Lock, Hanazuki full of treasures, Monster High (a deleted character), Miles from Tommorowland, Rusty Rivets, Egyxos and Shimmer and shine characters. The Lion Guard stuff is set sometime in season 3 (probably).**

 **The She-Ra and the Princesses of power characters belong to Dreamworks and the show creator. I'm just borrowing them for the story.**

 **Also elements of She-Ra and the Princesses of power episodes is in this chapter. It belong to the show writers. I'm just including them for the sake of my story and for character development. Spoilers for season 2 and elements of 3.**

 **The Nomad of Nowhere belongs to Roosterteeth, I'm just borrowing elements and characters from that show for my story. This stuff takes place after episode 12 of 'The Nomad of Nowhere' (so spoilers are here).**

 **This first chapter starts in October 2017, while 'The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2' occurred…**

After Peepers had been appointed as the new 'leader' and Tempest's ship went out on their mission, the Dark Disney Knights were left in the castle-like hideout.

Brooke was stressed out because they had not been given a mission in over a month now.

She was now a 20-year-old girl who had shoulder-length brown hair and bright green eyes with a scar on her left one wearing a black hoodie, blue jeans/pants and red shoes.

"Calm down, Brooke. Peepers is probably allocating a new mission for us right now while that Tempest chick is having fun with her ship" Blaze pointed out.

She was now a 19 year old girl who had amber eyes and bright yellow hair with amber tips wearing a yellow and orange hoodie, blue jeans, white trainers and a golden bracelet which shoots fire when she gets angry.

Her sister was Mystic, the one who had killed Jean.

Peeper was in his study, searching for potential candidates that the Dark Disney Knights could retrieve for their first minor test.

He doublechecked the list for 'Plan D' and found the perfect candidates.

A message was sent to the group as Blaze received the message on her phone.

"'Dark Disney Knights, while the keeper books are being taken cared of; please locate Makini, Miles Callisto, Miyumi and Euna for the progression of Nick Wizard's 'Plan D'. Once you can captured them, take them to the Forgotten dimension where Sammy Doom's house is located. He will help you find a special place for them. Once you are done, let me done so we can move on to mission two. Peepers'" Brooke read.

"Are you in, guys?" She asked her comrades.

Shady, the 19 year old mysterious figure dressed in black wearing dark blue sunglasses with short brown hair with blue highlights and green eyes looked over at Phil and Sam.

Phil, who was about 16 now, was a slightly tall boy with brown hair and brown eyes with a skinny body who wore a brown top with a wolf on it, black leather jacket, blue jeans and sliver leather boots resembling his original clothes.

Samantha Kikin was a 10 year old girl with grey-blue eyes and sandy blonde hair in two pigtails wearing a red dress, white socks and slip-on shoes.

"Well, we haven't had much to do since that battle with Nick Wizard right?" Sam asked.

"Right" Phil mumbled.

"We have to take this chance" Avani piped up.

She was about 18 now with light blue eyes and white hair wearing a dark blue t-shirt with the four elements (fire, earth, water and air) in the middle, blue baggy pants/ jeans and white sneakers/ Trainers.

Isabella laughed.

"You've been itching for something to do since then" she pointed out.

She was an 18 year old girl who had blonde hair, blue eyes and light skin wearing a purple long sleeved shirt with white stripes, dark blue jeans/pants and black shoes.

"Indeed" Nyx agreed.

She was now a 17 year old girl with dark silver eyes, tanned skin, sharp fangs and dark blue hair with black tip at the end wearing a navy blue shirt with a grey lightning bolt on it and changing up her outfit with white jeans, black boots and moon earrings that shoot dark magic.

She had been 15 when Shady recruited her back in 2015.

Her usual denim shorts with grey leggings underneath were reserved for summer.

"Let's go already!" Shady cried.

Brooke sent back a reply saying 'We're on the case!' to Peepers and then looked up in front of her.

"Well, guys our first mission of October is to head to the Pridelands in the 'Lion Guard' Era" She announced while being confused by the phrase 'Lion Guard'.

Nyx got out her phone and activated a location app to find the specific portal.

She found the location in the darkened west area of the hideout as her phone made a ringing sound to indicate it was close by.

So, they all headed inside the portal and arrived the Lion guard era of the Pridelands just after Kion's guard had been to the chamber of the Lion guard to uncover its secrets.

Makini was at Rafiki's tree waiting for her parents to arrive.

Makini was a young, dainty mandrill with grey fur covering her body with a pale grey underbelly, bands of dark brown fur near her pink hands and feet (longer near her hands) and collars her neck, pink muzzle, slightly lighter yet still dark brown fur on her head, a grey face which rims around the eyes, with blue stripes settling just underneath, a large magenta "stripe" on her nose and reaching towards her forehead which ends just before her eyebrows, olive green eyes and white petit, sharp teeth.

The Dark Disney Knights were in their silver armour when they arrived outside Rafiki's tree and while following the tracker, quietly approached the tree to kidnap their innocent target.

They climbed the tree and grabbed the young mandrill before anyone could notice.

Then they carried her through a portal and proceeded to collect Miles Callisto, Miyumi, Euna, Charlie from Hazbin hotel, Julian Chase from GEN:Lock, Rusty Rivets, Nahal, Leo Walker, a promised pen and a potential ally called Zeta the sorceress.

Euna is a white-furred bipedal fox, whose most notable characteristic is nine furry tails. Her long hair is white with a streak of purple through it.

The mission covered about six days maximum and the eight knights were pretty exhausted when it was over.

They had to deliver the captives to Sammy Doom's house, so all the individuals needed for 'Plan D' were kept in one place for the perfect timing.

They tiredly returned to base where Peepers was waiting for them.

"Don't worry, you're getting a break because your next mission will be a while" Peepers revealed.

"And why's that?" Brooke asked.

"You're going to the CN City to learn from Strike, a new villian" Peepers replied.

Once November came, they headed off to CN City just after young 8yearold-looking Ben Tennyeson, Garnet, TTG Raven and KO had teamed up and were heading to face Strike.

Strike is a tall, muscular purple humanoid wearing a red and black X mask with just his right eye visible, a black costume with red X markings and a notable cybernetic arm with a black and red sentient pen.

When KO did his power fist and Ben turned into every Cartoon network character in history to give the final blow, someone that resembled a turtle took a picture of Strike before he got destroyed and took a portal to a castle to show to their boss.

"Well, that was a waste of time. He's DEAD!" Nyx cried.

Brooke got an alert on her phone:

'Dark Disney Knights, it's best that you go to Etheria and learn from the best there. Strike will be taken care of. Peepers'.

"So, we have another mission even though we just stood and observed heroes kill a guy?" Phil pointed out as CN City was being restored.

"Yes, so we need to get out of here before the restored civilians get us!" Avani urged as they found a warp portal to travel out of the city.

When they arrived in the fright zone, Adora had been gone for more than 4 days and Catra was at the mercy of Shadow Weaver.

Catra was a young lean adult with long, jagged brown hair and cat-like features that include claws, cat ears and a brown tail. Her eyes were heterochromia (like Neo from RWBY) where one was blue and the other yellow with freckles near her nose and stripes on the upper-half of her arms wearing a orange top, red leggings that were partly ripped, a brown belt and a red helmet.

A day ago, Catra had faced Adora and witnessed her save a village from the horde as She-ra.

She had retreated quickly to Adora's dismay.

After being confronted by the other cadets, Catra went back to the room she had shared with Adora and ripped up her bed in anguish.

Shadow Weaver came slithering in with annoyance in her eyes behind her mask.

Shadow Weaver was a mysterious being that wore a red dress with a red mask that cover her whole face with white slits that reflect her expressions and emotions from underneath the mask with a red gem at the top. Her black hair is usually wavy due to her shadow magic and her movement is akin to floating with an aura of anger and a cold, menacing presence.

"Catra!" Shadow Weaver cried.

"What do you want?" Catra responded with annoyance.

"You have a grand failure on your belt, I suggest you be more respectful, cadet." Shadow Weaver warned.

"You didn't tell me there were princesses!" Catra cried.

"You were meant to bring Adora but your army is in ruin, your machines are destroyed and she's still missing!" Shadow Weaver pointed out.

"If she wanted to come back, she'd be here. Adora defected and I'm starting to think she had the right idea so maybe you should try treating ME with respect" Catra remarked.

However, after Hordak noticed that Shadow Weaver was using troopers to look for one soldiers, he promoted Catra to Force Captain to her delight.

Once the pair had left Hordak's presence, Catra was about to leave to show the other cadets her badge.

Then the two heard movement from afar.

"Who's there?!" The shadow villainess cried.

"Um, your evilness, we are the Dark Disney Knights and we want to learn from your example" Brooke replied, meekly.

The group quickly came into the light of Shadow Weaver's room.

Shadow Weaver's eyes narrowed behind her red mask.

"Are you rebel spies?" she questioned, intensely.

"No, mam. We have never met anyone from the rebellion" Avani replied, quickly.

"They do look intriguing. I could use extra help and I could give them some tips?" Catra suggested.

"Fine, you may go with Catra but only to observe. You will prove your worth in the training simulation when you return with Adora" Shadow Weaver stated, coldly.

Shadow Weaver watched as Catra led the Dark Disney Knights to the other cadets to show off her badge.

The cadets included Lonnie, a girl with braided brown hair and brown eyes, Kyle, a blonde male and Rogelio, a mostly silent lizard observer.

They had been training in the simulation with the robots when Catra interrupted them.

"Why aren't you in your uniform?" Lonnie asked.

Catra gave her a smug smile and pointed at her badge.

"You're Force captain?!" Lonnie cried.

"Hordak sees something that Shadow Weaver doesn't: Promise. This group will be new cadets training with you after seeing a few observations of me in the field. Now that I'm in charge, Shadow Weaver won't be the only one…." Catra trailed off as she saw the other cadets' eyes widen and slowly turned around before saulting sheepishly.

Shadow Weaver had silently stalked up on her as she had been talking and the other cadets saluted too as Kyle flew to the ground.

Shadow Weaver, with silent anger, pointed towards the locker room to Catra who followed with a defeated look in her eyes for a split second.

"Should we follow them?" Brooke asked.

"No, it's a private thing" Lonnie reminded her.

In the locker room, Shadow Weaver persisted into trying to find out what happened to Adora but her gem began to dim as she groaned in pain.

She quickly ran out of the room in a hurry.

Not wanting wait around any longer, Brooke with some directions from Kyle managed to find the locker room as her team followed her and found Catra on her own.

"Are you ok?" Brooke asked.

"Sure, I'm great (!) It's not that I just lost my….." Catra began but then stopped.

The Dark Disney Knights were confused by this.

"Let's just wait for orders" Catra said through gritted teeth.

There was a brief period of silence.

Brooke was about to speak when Lonnie came into the room in a hurry.

"Shadow Weaver has ordered a full-on assault to **Plumeria** with our chemicals. The troops are already in position and attacking more frequency at Hordak's insistence" Lonnie reported.

"Thank you, little Lonnie. Now run along with your exercise" Catra stated with a smirk.

Lonnie growled before leaving.

Then Catra sighed.

"I hope I get my first major mission as force captain soon" she confessed, desperately.

"Here's my first order, Dark Disney Knights: Go spar with the cadets for now. I will let you know when I finally get my first mission" Catra ordered.

"Yes, Captain Catra" The group replied as they hurried off to find the training simulation room.

Avani and Blaze fought Lonnie and Rogelio while the others fought the robot as part of the training as Kyle attempted to be support again.

Their training session happened as the horde troops poisoned Plumeria.

During the training, Brooke's thought wandered to Catra and what exactly she was hiding.

"Well, Kyle, there are times where I wonder WHY You're even IN the horde" Lonnie complained.

Kyle laughed, sheepishly.

"Should we help him?" Avani asked.

"No, he can deal with his team on his own" Brooke replied in a slightly cold tone.

She went towards the locker room to change back to her normal outfit and sat on the bench.

Remembering one of the few times her brother Kenny pleaded with her, she got angry with herself and her right hand began to glow orange.

"Hey, Brooke. Are you ok?" Nyx asked she came to check on her.

"I'm fine, just going though memory lane while waiting for Captain Catra" Brooke said, sullenly.

"We need to gain Catra's trust before she opens up to us. You know that right" Nyx reminded her, gently.

"Yes! But that could take forever and we're only here till the end of the season…probably" Brooke barked.

"And that's why we help her with fighting the good guys gradually" Isabelle stated.

"We can't rush these things, Brooke. Otherwise, we'd be forcing her to accept us" Avani added.

Brooke sighed.

"You're right. I will try to be patient but I guess we wouldn't be here if Peepers hadn't seen potential in the villians right?" Brooke admitted with a meek smile.

"Yeah. Sam, Blaze and Phil are finishing up on training now. Maybe, we should try asking the cadets where we will be sleeping" Nyx suggested.

So, Brooke, Nyx, Isabelle and Avani found one of the cadets with brown hair in a ponytail that covered their eyes and asked about sleeping arrangements.

The cadet informed them that most soldiers slept in bunk beds in a big room together.

"Thank you, Haley" Nyx said, gratefully.

Haley just nodded before leaving.

"So, anyone in for a game of chess?" Avani asked.

They all raised their right hand in response.

Once Sam, Blaze and Phil had finished their training simulation with Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio, they all had a few rounds of playing chess together.

In the late hours of the afternoon, Catra was called by the blue sergeant with yellow eyes (nicknamed Greg) to see Shadow Weaver.

Shadow Weaver was watching footage of She-Ra and Adora fighting the horde in Plumeria.

"Our soldiers failed their mission in Plumeria and both She-Ra and Adora were seen fighting against them. And yet you still keep protecting her" Shadow Weaver said in an intimidating voice.

"It's just a phase, she's confused. I can get her back" Catra pleaded.

"Until I say otherwise, that is your mission and I'll send my shadow spies to locate her" Shadow Weaver said in an intimidating manner.

She then released a bunch of shadow spies to search for Adora.

"Now, leave me Catra. I will call you when I have eyes on her" Shadow Weaver said, coldly.

Catra, with annoyance and fear, quickly left the room at her request.

Meanwhile….

Brooke was with Nyx, Phil and Avani in their shared bedroom when one of the other force captains arrived to greet them.

"You must be our newest cadets, what do you call yourselves?" A chipper voice asked.

"We're the Dark Disney Knights. I'm Brooke, that's Nyx, Phil, Sam, Isabella, Avani, Blaze and Shady. Pleased to meet you, force Captain" Brooke replied.

The force captain came into the light and gave them all hugs.

"Oh, I hope I get to work with you guys someday. Name's Scorpia" She said, happily.

Scorpia was a tall lady with short white hair and black eyes with scorpion pincers, scorpion things on both sides of her face and tail wearing a brown uniform and the green force captain badge.

"So, what do we do while we wait for new orders?" Shady asked.

"How about sparring with my punching bag?" Scorpia suggested.

"Sounds like a plan" Shady replied with a cunning look.

After a few sparing matches, they got to a little insight on force captain orientation.

A week later, Princess Glimmer had convinced her mother and her council to allow her friends and herself to convince Princess Mermista to join their rebellion.

One of Shadow Weaver's spies spotted Adora in Sea Worthy, one of the port towns that had ships that could be used to get to Salineas and overheard their conversation.

Catra was back in Shadow Weaver's chambers at this time.

"Adora is in Sea Worthy, so this is your last chance to get her back" Shadow Weaver stated.

"Didn't Hordak order you to stop looking?" Catra pointed out.

"And you're going to tell him?" Shadow Weaver asked in a threatening manner.

"Fine, at least you're treating like a force captain now. I'll bring her back" Catra stated.

"Hold on, you won't be going alone. Force Captain Scorpia will be accompanying you and those Dark Disney Knights will join you as well" Shadow Weaver revealed.

Scorpia came out of the shadows and immediately gave Catra a hug.

"Sorry, I'm a hugger" she admitted.

"Is this a joke?!" Catra cried.

"No, Scorpia will make sure you're kept in line on your mission" Shadow Weaver stated.

"Do I at least get a vehicle?" Catra asked.

To her horror, Scorpia, Lonnie, Kyle, Rogelio, the dark Disney Knights and herself were on a boat!

Catra's natural reaction was seasickness and fear compared to Scorpia's optimism.

Soon their ship approached the sea gate protecting Salineas and stopped because it was blocking the way.

"We need to get past that gate! Any suggestions?" Catra exclaimed.

"Doesn't the ship have a laser cannon?" Lonnie suggested.

"Bingo" Nyx said in terrifying delight.

They all helped Scorpia get out the cannon and aimed at the gate as they continued sailing towards it just as Bow and She-Ra noticed they were there.

Catra got out her telescope and spotted Adora in her She-Ra form getting electrocuted by the blasts from their ship.

"Keep the ship going at full speed, I have something important to take care of" Catra ordered as she made her escape for the pillars close to the gate.

While Catra faced She-Ra (Adora), The Dark Disney Knights were tasked with defending the ship as Brooke and Nyx kept firing at the gate.

Bow managed to get on the ship and pinned Kyle to the wall with an arrow.

Lonnie and Kyle tried to fight Bow in combat but was knocked overboard by Mermista's wave.

Avani attempted to use her water bending at Bow but was countered by Mermista.

Scorpia caught Bow and tried to throw him at the fan but he was saved by Sea Hawk.

Once the other dark Disney knights helped Scorpia and the others back on the ship, Sea Hawk's ship sailed towards them as Glimmer and Sea Hawk grinned.

"Adventure!" They cried before Glimmer teleported them away.

As soon as the horde crew saw the boat set on fire, they jumped overboard before the two boats collided.

Catra fell in the sea when Mermista and Bow attacked her and Scorpia retrieved her while on a piece of debris.

Once they all managed to return to the Fright Zone, Catra avoided eye contact with everyone and went straight to her room after Scorpia gave Shadow Weaver their mission report.

Patch, a black and white cat with yellow-green eyes and a pink nose with a small black patch beside it, appeared in Etheria through a blue portal.

He was ally of the Disney Knights (recently called Universal Knights) and pet/ best friend to Grace Quade, leader of that group.

He had been sent to Etheria to investigate both sides (Horde and Rebellion) to see if this world needed protection as part of a test to prove himself to Mickey after an incident in 'RWBY'.

In this world, he was like Swift Wind: a magic talking animal.

He had ended up in the Whispering Woods and tried looking for the heroes first as Scorpia did a patrol in the area, trying to cope with what happened to Catra.

"Um Hello. Do you know where I can find any heroes?" Patch asked.

"What a talking cat?! Should I capture it..." Scorpia wondered.

Then she brought him back regardless and had the Dark Disney Knights deal with him.

"I remember hearing about you guys, you're the Dark Disney Knights!" Patch gasped.

"And you're a talking cat with WINGS!" Phil cried.

"Scorpia, why did you bring a cat here? they could be a SPY!" Catra was shouting.

Shady looked at him with suspicion.

"Why would he come here first? The Horde is apparently 'The bad guys' but with complicated people" she pointed out.

"Unless it's an analyse thing" Brooke suggested.

Patch hissed at them.

"But he's SO cute!" Sam cried as she tried to hug him but he pulled away.

"Mmm...How about we keep an eye on him while he stays here" Nyx suggested.

She even had a tracker collar for him.

"That way if he tries to run, we'll know where he is" she added.

Patch had a look of dread when she put the collar on him, due to the black collar that allows him to speak English being invisible underneath.

During _System Failure_ , Greg held a strategy plan meeting with a board of Etheria to keep everyone on their toes about battle tactics and how to fight smartly.

They were learning about the plan for Bright moon until Octavia, the warrior with tentacles and one eye called Catra to see Shadow Weaver again.

"Catra, I need to guard this room out and ensure I am not disturbed. I'm going to convince Adora to come back by force" Shadow Weaver stated.

As Catra went outside the room, she looked back and caught a glimpse of Shadow Weaver using the black garnet before Shadow Weaver gave her a hard stare as the door closed.

When Shadow Weaver was using her shadow spies to torment Adora, Avani and Isabelle got curious about the room upon seeing Catra outside it.

"Don't go in there. You'll see something you'll regret" Catra warned in a haunted voice.

Traumatic memories of Shadow Weaver from childhood came rushing back to her and her eyes were like a rabbit in headlights.

Avani and Isabelle's expressions changed to concern.

"Did…something happen?" Avani asked.

Catra managed to snap back to the present abruptly.

"She's not someone you want to mess with unless you've been training all your life" Catra stated, coldly.

The two girls gulped hard in fear.

"Should we..?" Isabella began.

Avani sighed.

"Thank you for the warning, Force Captain Catra but we'll be fine" she reassured her.

Then the pair went inside and saw the red crystal that was the Black Garnet Shadow Weaver used.

"Whoa…we need to show the others this. It could level the playing field for everyone… maybe Peepers will tell us the rest of our mission if we get some of this…" Avani whispered.

"Maybe we should go now?" Isabella suggested in a low voice.

In the looking bowl thing that the shadow spies came out of, it showed Adora in Mystacor climbing the crystal things to allow that kingdom to get its shield back up.

"You're a warrior, Adora. Come home!" Shadow Weaver shouted.

"Without me, you're NOTHING!" she added.

Avani took a quick picture of the black garnet on her phone.

"Ok, we have to go now" Avani whispered, hurriedly.

The two girls ran out of the room as quietly as possible and closed the door without Shadow Weaver noticing.

They heard a loud sound as white light flashed from the room.

Then Catra opened the door to check on Shadow Weaver.

After receiving a huge blow from Adora, Shadow Weaver was knocked out from the blast.

"You've been doing all wrong, old woman. To get to Adora, you need to go for the heart" Catra stated as she looked in Shadow Weaver's summon thing with a cunning smile and saw Bow appear.

Part 2- Progression, reveals and near-success!

Catra found out from Scorpia about the prom the following morning.

Patch stayed hidden, watching everything from afar, even when Catra fought the good guys, he'd follow her to that place.

With Scorpia's help, she devised a plan for the prom and got the Dark Disney Knights along with her team involved.

Catra and Scorpia got dressed up in fancy outfits as Scorpia was a princess herself and Catra was to be her 'plus one' guest in order to get into the party at the frost castle.

The Dark Disney Knights went along as guards as well for the plan to go perfectly.

As predicted, Adora immediately got suspicious when she saw the two of them together.

Mid-way in the party, Entrapta, the tech genius princess from Dryl, stole Catra's food and convinced her to spy on people for a social observation with her tape recorder.

Entrapta was a short girl in her late teens with purple hair in two long ponytails of curled hair that reach the ground and seem to change length at times and magenta eyes wearing a white grease-stained shirt with dark purple sleeves and the shoulders and a window at the front cut out, a pair of dark purple overalls that she wears with the top half hanging around her waist, pink gloves and a welder's mask with glowing red eyes.

Although while Adora tried to remind Entrapta that Catra was from the horde, Catra slipped away.

When Glimmer was watching Scorpia, she got distracted by Bow and Scorpia managed to slip away as well.

So, when Bow went outside to find warmth, he found guards planting heat bombs.

Some of those guards included Kyle and Lonnie and that's when Bow was knocked out.

The first dance finally happened and with the spotlight, Adora and Catra were forced to dance then change partners four times.

When Adora was switched back to Catra, she was even more suspicious of her former friend.

"Whatever your planning, it won't work" Adora stated.

"Maybe it won't. Or… maybe it already has. Where's your archer friend, Bow?" Catra replied, playfully.

This made Adora tackle her to the ground.

"What did you do?!" Adora cried.

"Nothing. Lonnie and Kyle on the other hand are having fun with him" Catra baited.

Since Adora had used violence in front of everyone, this prompted Frosta to trap her in an ice prison.

Then on cue, the heat bombs went off and the castle manage to break into pieces.

Adora urged Glimmer to find Bow and prompted her to teleport outside where Scorpia knocked her out with the venom in her tail.

Frosta ran to her runestone to fix the castle while Adora pursued Catra.

They climbed to the very top of the castle as piece flew up to repair itself.

The two former friends fought until Catra almost fell off the castle when Adora caught her by the waist to safety.

As the castle repaired more pieces, it shook and caused both girls to fall.

Adora used her hair pin to stop them both from falling to their deaths.

"Hold on, Catra. I'll get us out of this" Adora promised.

"Oh, Adora. I don't want you to" Catra replied as she let go of Adora's hand and fell.

She landed on a ship piloted by Lonnie with Kyle, Scorpia and The Dark Disney Knights holding an Unconscious Glimmer and Bow along with the sword of protection in their clutches.

Adora could only watch in despair as they flew away.

Once they were all back in the fright zone, Bow was put in a prison cell while Glimmer was held in the Black Garnet chamber while Shadow Weaver recharged and Catra was admiring the sword she stole from Adora.

"You have to admit that I managed to do enough damage on the rebellion and succeeded where you fail" Catra gloated.

When Hodark appeared in screen, Shadow Weaver immediately took credit for capturing Glimmer which angered Catra.

Queen Angella (Glimmer's mother) was given the ultimatum to give herself up in exchange for Glimmer by Hordak as a threat on the rebellion.

Outside the chamber, Brooke and company were waiting for any good news from Catra.

Kyle went past them with a tray of food for one of the prisoners: Bow.

"Shouldn't we help Kyle?" Sam asked.

"We can't interfere too much with this world's narrative but I do feel kinda sorry for him" Nyx stated.

Rogelio overheard this and gave her a sympathetic grunt.

"Are you his friend?" Nyx asked, slowly.

The lizard man slowly nodded.

"Would you like to help us on patrol near the cells?" Avani asked.

Rogelio nodded again.

"Where's Scorpia?" Phil asked.

"She's patrolling the entrance with the main patrol outside, Cadet. I suggest you get to your post" Grizlor replied.

Phil smiled meekly.

"Um Thanks, sir" Phil said before he and the others rushed to the hallway near the prison bay.

About twenty minutes later, Kyle came past and asked one of the guards about the captured princess.

"Kyle, you're doing the clothes today" Lonnie stated.

"Latrine duty? But…" Kyle began.

"No buts, Kyle. I'm busy on lookout!" Lonnie barked.

Kyle then went off to do his 'chores' before heading back to the prison bay.

About 30 minutes after, Lonnie was rushing towards the prison bay with some masked soldiers and Rogelio decided to follow.

"Should… we go after them?" Nyx asked.

Greg, the blue sergent guy came up to them in a hurry.

"Shadow Weaver is requesting for you to guard the Black Garnet Chamber, so hurry up!" he exclaimed.

The alarms began to go off while the lights flashed red as the place went into a security shutdown.

25 mintues later, Adora was strapped in beside Glimmer.

"Now that Adora's back, you can pack your things from the Force Captain Barracks. You won't be needed anymore" Shadow Weaver ordered.

"After all I've done for you, you still want HER?!" Catra cried.

Shadow Weaver's stare confirmed her suspicions.

Catra then looked at Adora before leaving in frustration.

She stayed at the door long enough to hear Shadow Weaver mention 'Erasing Adora's mind' before slowly starting to leave.

When she walked slowly towards one of the corridors close to the black Garnet chamber, she bumped into Brooke.

"Where are you going, Force captain Catra?" Brooke asked.

"Didn't you hear? Adora's back, so I'm getting kicked off (!)" Catra grumbled.

"I know we haven't been here that long but I can tell you're the kind of person that doesn't back down from a challenge" Brooke pointed out.

Catra sighed.

"I really don't want her to stay here…" She trailed off.

She then faced Brooke and gave her a small smile.

"Can you distract the guards for me?" Catra asked.

"Anything for you, Captain" Brooke replied.

"Good because you'll all need to help, I'll take you on more missions if you do this for me" Catra offered.

"Deal." Brooke said without a single waver before rushing off to get her team into gear who were close by because of guard duty.

"Hey, everyone there's ice cream in the meal room!" Brooke yelled to most of the soldiers.

So, the other Dark Disney Knight members rushed to the meal room to keep up the charade.

Due to their distraction, Catra was able to steal the sword while Shadow Weaver was knocked out and hand it back to Adora so she and Glimmer could escape as the alarms went off.

Then the soldiers had to reopen the purging doors on Hodark's orders after actually getting ice cream.

Two days after the alliance escaped and mourned Entrapta, All the force captains along with Shadow Weaver were called to Hodark's chambers.

"You lost princess Glimmer, invited enemy attacks and you've known Adora was She-Ra all along! What do you have to say for yourself?" Hordak asked, coldly.

"That's why I had to lure her back, she's still important" Shadow Weaver insisted.

"If I had known this for the reason for your plan, I never would have authorised it" Hordak reprimanded her.

Catra smiled as Shadow Weaver got in trouble but no one realised something was in the vents watching them.

So, after the meeting, The Dark Disney knights were stationed at different posts as Catra and Scorpia walked past until Catra heard something from the vents.

Catra caught the scent of something in the vent and Entrapta came out.

In the process, Brooke and the others helped Scorpia get Entrapta into four metal cuffs: two for her arms and two for her long prehensile purple hair.

Entrapta wasn't that fazed by the fact she was captured and used her hair to meddle with the cuffs.

Catra had reported to Hordak about finding Entrapta and came back with a taser.

"Hordak has tasked me with making you talk. So, I don't care how long it takes, I will get the rebellion's secrets out of you even if I have to use force" Catra threatened.

However, Entrapta's attention was at the weapon she was holding and ruined the tension of the interrogation.

After accidently blasting the ceiling and Scorpia protected Catra from harm, it was time to ask the important questions.

"Why were you hiding in the vents?" Catra asked.

"I was staying in one place for my friends to find me" Entrapta replied.

"They left you behind. Like Adora left me without a thought and they're not coming back" Catra realised.

"Frightzone log, hour 45. Uncertain of the exact time because of the wall but that's too many hours…" Entrapta recorded in her tape recorder.

"Imagine all the things you could make if you stay here. You can do what you want in the fright zone" Catra offered.

"Well I've done so much more here than out there. I re-built Emily while waiting" Entrapta remarked, happily.

"Who's Emily?" Phil asked.

Entrapta clapped with her hair and a huge laser blasted the wall as a green sphere robot with a red light for vision came out.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Shady cried.

Scorpia attempted to fix the wall as Entrapta lamented.

"Are you mad?" Entrapta asked.

"No, I'm impressed. You have a lot of talent, princess" Catra replied with a smile.

"I could help you with your technology project, Entrapta" Shady offered.

"That's a great idea!" Scorpia pointed out.

"Do you have any first one tech here? If I could get my hands on a data crystal, I can finally unlock the secrets of their language. The stuff I could built would be big. Lately, I've gotten readings from a specifi area" Entrapta revealed.

"Where?!" Catra asked, excitedly.

Brooke smiled at this reaction.

Scorpia had finished rebuilding the wall when one of the bricks came.

"I mean, where?" Catra repeated, calmly.

"Somewhere in the Whispering Woods, this device can help you find it" Entrapta said as she used her hair to give Catra a screen device.

"Scorpia, you and the Dark Disney Knights will keep watch on the princess while I find our 'treasure'" Catra ordered.

"What about Shadow Weaver?" Scorpia asked.

"I'm gonna make sure she doesn't find out about this" Catra promised as she went out to pack a small travel bag.

As she has finished packing, Shadow Weaver came in with her hair down, breathing heavily.

"And where are you going?" She asked, coldly.

"I'm on to something big and I'm not letting you take the credit for it" Catra replied, harshly.

"And don't worry about Hordak shouting, I'm used to it" she added.

"I…I was hard on you, I admit that but I will not apologise. I was just preparing you for the real world. I wanted you to be strong" Shadow Weaver confessed.

"Well congratulations, I'm strong now and I don't need you" Catra stated as she left while Shadow Weaver watched.

It took a bit of trekking until Catra made it to the whispering woods at the same time as Adora, while she was trying to find the crystal castle from before.

Catra was trying to get the machine to work when she heard spooky whispers and gave a scared cat moan.

About five minutes later, she saw a beacon of light and followed it to find her former friend approaching the crystal castle.

She gave an evil smile.

"Hey Adora" she said, with a smug look.

Catra then followed Adora inside before the light-up platform closed.

As Adora tried to get information on healing people, Catra found a data crystal, took it out and accidently activated the security protocol: Mechanical spiders.

That's when the two girls got chased through the castle and Adora managed to cut them off with a rock slide for a while before venturing further into the castle.

Meanwhile in the Fright Zone….

Shady and Nyx were helping Scorpia guard Entrapta as she mended the robot Emily.

Brooke and the others were with Kyle as Lonnie had a sparring match with Rogelio.

Kyle sat on one of the benches reflecting over his short conversation with Bow.

"Um guys, have you ever met someone that actually had the patience to listen to what you have to say? Because I don't really have that in the horde…" Kyle began.

"But Kyle, you have Rogelio and… Rogelio and…..Us….maybe?" Sam suggested.

"I guess" Kyle shrugged.

Brooke sighed.

"Ok, here's the deal: We try to help you fit in with the horde and in return, you stop thinking about the rebellion as potential allies" she offered.

"How-?" Kyle began.

"Nope, zip it! Is that a DEAL, Kyle? Otherwise, I'll report it to Force Captain Catra" Brooke insisted.

"Deal. So where do we start?" Kyle asked, timidly.

"Your attitude and body language first" Avani pointed out.

"We've noticed you frown a lot in intense or victorious situations for the horde and….it gives mixed signals" Isabella added.

"Oh…I guess, I've been feeling sad lately since Rogelio is just an ally…" Kyle began.

"Now then, how would you normally approach Lonnie before a sparing match?" Sam asked.

"Um… 'Hey Lonnie, are you ready for the match yet?' and she'd be like 'Kyle, don't screw up!'…." Kyle then hung his head.

"Hmm… this is going to be hard work" Brooke realised.

Meanwhile, back at the crystal castle, Catra and Adora saw the simulation of one of their memories: when the pair were chased by Octavia, one of the horde soldiers (who in present day appears to be a captain).

After saving Adora from falling and a brief conversation about why Catra didn't allow Adora's mind to be erased, they saw another memory: when the girls were in their early teens sparing and Catra lied about liking being 'second best'.

Then Catra was taken away by a mechanical spider screaming Adora's name desperately until she used her claws to tear apart the spider…. then Adora appeared with her sword, giving it the final blow to her annoyance.

The last memory that was simulated was when the pair were young girls and were playing near the black garnet chamber.

"You don't have to go in there" Adora said with concern.

Catra went towards the chamber as their past young selves decided to go inside.

Young Catra touched the black garnet, getting a small shock before they heard Shadow Weaver coming in their direction.

The young girls hid behind the black garnet but they accidently saw Shadow Weaver remove her mask and saw her creepy green with red vein eyes.

"What are you doing here? GET OUT!" Shadow weaver cried.

The two girls tried to run but a shadow wall blocked the exit as Shadow Weaver parlayed young Catra in a red aura with her magic.

"Catra, what are you doing in here?" Shadow Weaver questioned.

"We…We were just playing" Young Catra replied in a scared voice.

"Insolent child, I've come to expect this behaviour from you but not from Adora and I don't wish for you to influence her too" Shadow Weaver said, coldly.

"It's not her fault, it was my idea too!" Young Adora confessed, quickly.

"You're always a nuisance to me and I've only kept you around because Adora is found of you. If you **EVER** do anything to jeopardise Adora's future, I will dispose of you myself! Do you understand?" Shadow Weaver threatened as young Catra shook like a leaf.

"Please stop! She doesn't deserve this because she didn't mean to!" Young Adora begged.

"Adora, you need to keep Catra under control, like a good little solider. Do not let something like this happen again" Shadow Weaver said in a gentle tone as Young Catra was released from the red aura hold on her body and Shadow Weaver tidied Adora's hair before giving her a pat on the head.

As they went outside the chamber, both the young and present-day versions of Catra and Adora had an argument as the simulation glitched back and forth between the two.

"Do you want to WHY I gave you back that sword in the fright zone? Because I didn't want you to come back!" Catra confessed which shocked Adora.

She then went away as Adora was left to face the spider again.

As Catra was trying to get out of the castle, she saw one last memory: Of Young Adora (with all of her teeth) and Catra with a blanket.

"Catra, it's ok. We have to look out for each other, nothing really bad will happen if we stick together" Young Adora stated.

"You promise?" Both Catras asked.

"I Promise. Now let's go back outside" Young Adora said.

Young Catra stopped to look at Present Day Catra before continued after Young Adora.

Remembering the broken promise, Catra's face darkened at this realisation.

Catra found the machinal spiders near the cliffside Adora was dangling from and destroyed them all with her claws.

She picked up the sword of protection Adora was given false hope by her actions.

"Shadow Weaver always said you were 'special'. You know I spent all this time hoping you'd come back but then I realised you were holding me back. You wanted me to feel needed and weak. Every hero needs a sidekick, right?" Catra wondered.

"Catra, that's not how it was" Adora insisted, desperately.

"You leaving was the best thing that ever happened to me, I'm way stronger than anyone imagined. I wonder who I would have been if I had rid of you sooner" Catra stated as she began to cut the green spider web stuff Adora was hanging onto.

Adora fell and grabbed on to a ledge a few levels down.

"I'm sorry, Catra! I didn't mean for you to feel second best! Please don't do this" Adora cried.

The back ground was slowing glitchy away in red squared as Catra threw the sword past Adora into the 'abyss'.

"Goodbye, Adora. I really am gonna miss you" Catra said in nonchalant way while smiling before she left.

By the time Catra returned to the fright zone with the data crystal, Kyle was busy sparring with Brooke although only 20% progress had been made to help him actually fit in with the horde.

Shady was helping Entrapta fix Emily after an accident happened.

Scorpia was repeating her tale about being on a boat with Catra.

"So, if this Data crystal helps us unlock the secrets of Etheria, are we allowed to steal things from the princesses?" Nyx asked.

"Probably. You'd have to ask Hordak, right?" Entrapta questioned.

"Yep, that's right" Scorpia replied.

Catra walked into the tech chamber as Scorpia was talking about friendship in an indirect way.

"Did you find it?" Entrpta asked, excitedly.

Catra threw the data crystal to Entrapta and she got all giddy over the potential.

"I knew she could do it! What did I tell ya? She's like the best friend ever!" Scorpia exclaimed.

Catra winced while facing the door.

"Keep the noise down, ok? I'm going to bed" she stated as she went to the force captain quarters.

Kyle sat on his bed, contemplating all the suggestions Brooke and the others had given him about fitting in with the horde but sighed.

 _It's no use, I don't belong here. Maybe I could try finding Bow and asking him for help?_ He thought.

-The following day-

Catra and the Dark Disney Knights received a note from Entrapta to see her latest discovery in her lab chamber.

"Do you make a big discovery between science and magic from the data crystal?" Shady asked.

"Why, yes. I deciphered the code using math and well whatever the first ones did to Etheria, it's DEEP!" Entrapta said, excitedly.

"And what does that mean exactly?" Catra asked.

"You want to know about my theories? I've waited YEARS for someone to ask about them. Come with me, I have a model!" Entrapta exclaimed as she dragged them all into the next room with a giant sphere with lights on it to represent Etheria.

This occurred as Adora was being told about Etheria's past and how the last She-Ra called Mara had almost destroyed Etheria by moving it to another dimension a thousand years ago after giving into her emotions.

"You see, the runestones that all the kingdoms have are harnessed by the princesses to keep Etherina in balance. I do not possess a runestone" Entrapta began.

"We have the black Garnet, it was my family's and now Shadow Weaver has it" Scorpia interjected.

"Can I touch it?!" Entrapta asked, excitedly.

"I can get you the runestone but what are you gonna do to it?" Catra replied.

"I'm going to hack the runestone and boost the black Garnet's power, thus causing imbalance to the other runestones…"

"And making the princesses vulnerable. Great plan, Entrapta" Catra grinned.

"This will explosive though" Entrapta added.

"Shadow Weaver won't like that" Scorpia pointed out with concern.

"She's right, Shadow Weaver won't like it…which is EXACTLY why I'm going to bring you that runestone" Catra said, smugly.

"Wait, Catra; Do you need us to help with this?" Brooke asked.

"It's fine, stay with the experiment. Leave this all to me" Catra stated confidently as she left while the demon-winged Imp creature spied on them and played back their conversation to Hordak himself.

"Should we use solider outfit to help with whatever battle is likely to come next?" Nyx whispered.

"Yes, that why we're likely to blend it and not ruin the flow of the world order" Brooke replied in a low voice.

"This is so exciting; my talents won't go to waste here!" Entrapta said as she laughed wildly.

Catra had a talk with Hordak before Entrapta and Scorpia were brought to the Black Garnet with machines to power it up for weapons and other items.

Shadow Weaver came in, shocked that they were messing with her runestone.

"You're not going to do anything with this garnet!" Shadow Weaver cried.

"I can do whatever I want with this rock" Catra remarked.

"By who's authority?!" Shadow Weaver demanded.

"By mine" Hodark replied as he and his imp thing appeared on all four screens.

"I overheard their plan and authorised it because I was curious so the princess can tinker what she likes and the black garnet is all yours, Force Captain Catra" Hodark stated.

"Thank you, Lord Hordak" Catra said with a huge smile.

"NOOO!" Shadow Weaver cried as she broke all the screens, paralysed Scorpia and Entrapta and tried to attack Catra.

Catra kept dodging all of the shadow attacks.

"You're been preparing me for this very DAY!" She cried as she leapt from one of the pipes and used her claws to break the black garnet on Shadow Weaver's mask, severing her connection to the Black garnet and making her hair fall (the shadow movement of her hair was powered by the runestone).

"Secure the sorceress, we won't be needing her anymore" Catra ordered as Scorpia took her away to a prison cell.

Entrapta powered up the black garnet which sent a beam of red energy outside and created red lightening.

Once Catra, Scorpia and the Dark Disney Knights went outside to see the progress, Catra smiled.

"Wow, this is something else right?" Scorpia said, nervously while reacting to the lightening.

"Yeah but I can work with this" Catra stated.

Entrapta added screens to the black garnet to showcase the effect that the runestone was having on the rest of Etheria.

At that point, Scorpia and the Dark Disney Knights were back inside.

"The effect is massive: Tidal waves, Firestorms, earthquakes…. Etheria is taking this hard but yay for us" Scorpia said, wearily.

"This means my hypothisis is correct. We have upset the balance of the other runestones the elemental princesses are connected and made the weather go crazy. Scorpia does not appear to be connected to the black garnet and…" Entrapta began.

"So how do we get this to be permeant?" Catra pondered as she broke one of the lights and rest of the power went to the red light.

She then smiled.

"Scorpia, gather a strike team. We're going to Bright Moon. You guys can only come if you stay out of sight" Catra ordered.

"The Whispering Woods have frozen over, so we can finally take Bright Moon's runestone and nothing will stop us" She added with determination.

As Catra and Scorpia got ready to go out, Shady kept Entrapta company as Brooke and the others stole some of the horde solider outfits in order to blend in and join the battle in Bright Moon.

"Remember guys, now that we know about the runestones, we'll need to collect them all to get Etheria really out of balance" Brooke reminded her team.

So, they followed the other soldiers that were in the tanks that Entrapta had improved as She-Ra (Adora) was waiting for them.

The Dark Disney Knights were riding the skids when one of the tanks blew up in front of She-Ra before Catra and Scorpia showed up.

The weapons they had on the skids concealed their abilities from the heroes as they attacked the castle and She-Ra.

Swift Wind, the horse She-Ra accidently transformed about 4 weeks ago, was also helping the rebellion.

When Catra fought Adora, The Dark Disney Knights assisted Scorpia with fighting Bow, Glimmer, Nettossa and Spinnella in battle while Glimmer's mother tried to keep the moonstone going.

They fired directly at the heroes as more robots similar to Emily arrived and targeted the moonstone with the tanks.

Some of the soldiers began to surround Bow, Spinnella and Nettossa as Glimmer ran to protect her mother but was punched by Scorpia.

The Dark Disney Knights got off the skids and used the electric batons to attack She-Ra but was knocked by her powerful punches into the water.

However, the other soldiers with electric whips caught She-Ra when she tried to find her shield (her sword could transform into a shield).

Bow found the shield but then the rebellion was surrounded as Catra approached Adora.

"Now, it's over" She declared with a evil grin.

Brooke and the others got up as the moonstone went dark and black clouds covered Brightmoon which caused the black garnet to glow more in the Fright Zone.

"Mission accomplished" Shady noted.

"Indeed but needs more study" Entrapta replied as she covered her face with her mask again.

Back in Brightmoon…

She-Ra almost fainted as Catra enjoyed her victory as the Dark Disney Knights joined the other soldiers that were near her until they were blown away by Spinella's wind and blocked by Nettossa's energy net.

Catra went on top of one of the tank as it and the other tanks powered up their lazers.

However, as She-Ra's runestone glowed, Water attacked the tanks along with flowers and ice as Mermista, Seahawk, Frosta and Perfuma arrived.

This caused She-Ra to glow due to her hope being restored. Catra took advance of the distraction and used one of the tanks to fire at the stand thing that the Moonstone was that had Glimmer, her mother and Swift Wind.

Although Frosta managed to stop it from falling with her ice magic.

She-Ra raised her sword and fired golden magic which healed the moonstone and Glimmer while also clearing the darkness clouds and connecting all the runestones.

With the princesses united again, The Dark Disney Knights instantly knew they were screwed!

Due to not being allowed to use their powers against the alliance, They had to allow the princesses to beat them up in order for Catra to still get a small win.

Then She-Ra's runestone glowed blue along with the other princesses (which matched their runestone) as they touched She-Ra while Bow's heart plate in his armour glowed which allowed She-Ra to send a rainbow wave at Catra and the horde.

After that powerful defeat, Catra and Scorpia lead the horde soldiers back to the Fright Zone on a skid and for a brief moment, Catra looked sad as she glaced back at Adora while they left.

A short while later, Catra arrived back in the Fright Zone to face Hordak although Scorpia, Entrapta and the Dark Disney Knights accompanied her.

"Force Captain, your experiment seems to have failed" Hordak stated.

"Actually it's a success, I know so much about the First Ones' tech and it's only the start of the surface!" Entrpta exclaimed.

"Sir, I was closer to conquering Bright Moon than anyone ever has AND the Whispering Woods is still in ruins. We can still take over Etheria" Catra added.

"Oh, Lord Hordak, is it ok if we help expand Entrapta's experiment by taking all of the other runestones?" Brooke requested.

"You will get other opportunities to prove yourself to me, Catra as my second in command. As for you, Cadets. This idea of yours sounds promising. I will allow it" Hordak replied.

Catra smiled.

The Dark Disney Knights used the maps and began planning with the runestone knowledge they had so far.

The green First ones artefact Number 58 disk was used as a substitute runestone for Entrapta.

Brooke went with Catra and Scorpia to meet with Hordak.

"So with the whispering woods frozen and the princesses distracted, we have managed to cover new ground" Catra reported.

"You have not disappointed me yet, force captain" Hordak stated.

He turned to Brooke.

"And what of your runestone project?"

Brooke began to panic.

"Well Lord Hordak, we need more information on the runestones not on our list as we have discovered that there's still some princesses unaccounted for. We could gather more intel while doing extra training with Catra. Then once we have enough data, we can start the search" Brooke explained quickly.

"Fine, but it would be wise to not disappoint me, cadet. Especially when your team is on the line" Hordak threatened.

"I understand, Lord Hordak" Brooke said, nervously.

"This is Emily's Kid Sister or EKS. They're a modified version of the regular bots using First one's tech" Entrapta explained.

"Can you make more?" Hordak asked with intrigue.

"Yes, but I need more first ones' artifacts. I could only make like 6" Entrapta admitted.

"You're authorised to get more tech and Brooke, your team is allowed to do research. But your time limit is three months" Hordak warned.

They left Hordak's chamber and Entrapta sent out the EKS robots as Brooke got her team to search every inch of the Frightzone for information as Hordak's Imp watched everything.

About a day left, Catra went missing and then rang Kyle.

One of Entrapta's bots was running loose.

"Kyle, if you don't hear back from me in 10 minutes. End Entrapta" Catra said, causally.

"What?!" Kyle cried.

"Ahh! Make it stop!" Entrapta cried as she struggled to wrestle down the runaway robot.

 _Why would Catra want to lose one of her assets?_ Brooke thought.

10 mintues pasted.

"Kyle, if you actually took me seriously, call it off" Catra ordered.

"It will need some extra adjustments…" Entrapta began after the robot was finally knocked out.

She turned around and saw Bow and Glimmer on the screen.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" she asked.

"We're coming to rescue you" Glimmer stated.

"Great but from what? My stuff is in the frightzone and I'm getting a lot done here than out there. Especially after the blizzard in the whispering wood" Entrapta said.

"That was you?" Bow asked in shock.

"Um yeah but don't worry about me. The Horde is taking good care of me" Entrapta reassured them.

The call ended.

"They…looked sad, Entrapta" Brooke pointed out.

"Well…They did leave me behind and….I can't go back now, I'm making so much progress" Entrapta remarked.

Brooke proceeded to leave.

Two days later, Entrapta was having problems with her work table as she didn't have the tools she needed to fix it.

Catra went to Hordak's chamber.

"Lord Hordak?" she asked.

"State your purpose, Force Captain" Hordak replied.

"I thought we could establish a check-in like what you did with Shadow Weaver" Catra said, quickly.

"So did you disturb me for no reason?" Hordak gave her a cold stare.

"Not for no reason. The Horde is making progress…" She began.

"Was wasting robots on the Whispering Woods as it re-grew part of the plan? Was letting yourself get captured?" Hordak questioned as he turned on a complex device that released a pink electric dome above Catra.

"Etheria's atmosphere has been complicating my experiments" Hordak began.

Catra began to cough.

When she tried to speak again, she coughed even more.

"I just removed that complicated Variable" Hordak finished.

He moved towards her, completely unaffected.

"Tell me Force Captain, how is your breathing?" he asked.

Catra began to wheeze as she was now unable to reply as her vision began to get blurry.

"Pathetic, just like everything on this backwards planet. Do you know what the definition of failure is, Force Captain?" he then asked.

He turned off the machine and Catra began to pant.

"Failure is when something ceases to serve a purpose. When that happens, it becomes worthless to me. Recently, your performance has been lacking" Hordak stated.

Finally regaining her composure, she had recovered enough to talk.

"I haven't failed yet. No one knows how to take down the princesses better than me because I've fought them personally. Trust me and allow me to do that" Catra corrected.

"Prove to me you can defeat the rebellion. You're dismissed" Hordak stated.

Scorpia helped Catra try to arrange plans to gain more ground.

Entrapta saw Hordak's chamber and got intrigued but was warned to stay away.

Scorpia then lost Entrapta while getting a six-sixed hex driver (their version of a screwdriver) stumbled upon Hordak's top-secret project: A teleporter machine.

Entrapta managed to get the device to work which shocked Hordak.

"So, um what are you gonna do with this device?" she asked.

"It's a teleportation device" Hordak replied.

"You could send soldiers across Etheria with this!" Entrapta cried.

"You think too simply. Like everything on this backwater planet, you don't see the bigger picture. Etheria isn't the only planet I've been to" Hordak admitted.

"Wait you've seen other worlds? I'm aware of the concept but this is amazing! Can I help please?" Entrapta pleaded.

"Alright but no one else can about this project…yet" Hordak stated.

Catra went to Shadow Weaver to get information on the missing file but the armoury was in the Frightzone the whole time.

Scorpia informed Catra on where Entrapta went off to and ran in a hurry.

A few seconds later, Catra and Scorpia ran into the room.

The imp was beside Hordak as Brooke had overheard part of the conversation.

"I'm so sorry, Lord Hordak. Entrapta won't disturb you again" Catra said, hurriedly.

"Actually force captain, you are disturbing me and my lab assistant" Hordak said, coldly.

Catra looked back at Entrapta and ran out of the room, nervously with Scorpia.

As a way to keep Hordak's trust, Scorpia was put in charge in one of the locations near a pass that the horde had ceased during the attack on Bright moon.

Scorpia's job was to keep control of it while Catra did extensive research on forming other plans to avoid loosing Hordak's trust.

Cadets such as Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio were on this mission.

-Back at the Fright Zone-

The Dark Disney Knights were in the archives, reading all the books they could find on runestones.

"Guys, I found something!" Avani cried.

They all crowded around.

The book she was holding was orange with black writing.

"This book mentions a fire runestone and how it was corrupted years ago" She revealed.

"Ooo! We have a lead. What did everyone else find?" Brooke asked.

Phil showed them the records he had found on a shard somewhere in the Whispering Woods.

"The Star sisters, Sweet Bee and Peek-a-boo most likely have runestones too but only two of there are on record in the books we have" Isabella explained.

Brooke got annoyed and knocked some of the books over.

"This isn't enough! We have about 3 months to make progress on the runestone research and then start said hunt or we're all toast!" she cried.

"Hordak threatened you…didn't he?" Shady questioned.

Too emotionally, Brooke nodded.

They all gave her a hug.

"Brooke, we'll do everything we can to make sure this mission is a success. Catra can lend us some supplies like spy-bots etc" Sam reassured her.

"Thanks everyone" Brooke said, softly.

They continued researching as Catra briefly came in to grab different books as she was working on formulating other plans that could be useful to the horde.

This included potential ways to take over parts of the Star Sisters and Sweet Bee's kingdoms and claiming the land where the fire princess once ruled.

Once the planning was done, Catra allowed the Dark Disney Knights borrow some of the spy-bots to see if there were anything noteworthy in the Whispering Woods to help them.

Eventually, Entrapta got another breakthrough and asked Hordak if they got explore the Northern Reach for First Ones' tech.

From the mission in the Northern Reach, Scorpia, Catra and Entrapta returned with a piece of First ones' teach and Catra began to lighten up with Scorpia.

Scorpia had found common ground and formed a small friendship with Seahawk during this mission as well.

Entrapta had also gathered the pieces of the now red First ones artefact number 58 disk before they had made their escape.

About a week after their return from the Northern Reach, Catra delivered food to Shadow Weaver and then went to seek Lord Hordak.

In that moment, he didn't have all his armour on.

"Why is Shadow Weaver still in the fright zone?" He asked.

"She…she's my prisoner" Catra stuttered.

"She's still dangerous. Banish her to Beast Island" Hordak ordered.

The robot arms reattached his armour while Hordak was facing away from Catra.

Catra was shocked by this which angered Hordak.

"Lord Hordak, she's still useful to us. After all, she knows Etheria better than anyone here" she pointed out.

"And the Fright zone. If she gets in the hands of the enemy, we're done. The consequence of that happening would endanger years of war" Hordak added.

"That won't happen, she's powerless now and I can handle her" Catra stated.

As they were talking, Entrapta accidently caused the lights to out and then on again as she tried to hook up the first ones tech, they had brought back to power the mainframe.

"But what Entrapta is doing, does not concern you force captain" Hodark stated.

Entrapta then realised they were having a meeting and went back to work.

"You have two days to extract information from your prisoner. After that, you will banish her to Beast Island"

"But-" Catra began.

"Is that clear?!" Hordak questioned.

"Yes, Lord Hordak. I understand" Catra replied.

Her ears went down in dismay.

As she went down the stairs, she overheard Entrapta talking to Hordak about testing the portal after rebuilding the power grid.

She headed off to the roof to reflect alone until Scorpia found her.

After a brief conversation about Beast Island and 'worse than death', Catra ran off again.

Shadow Weaver reminisced on past memories of teaching Micah, father to Glimmer when he was a young, bright student possible at the age Glimmer is presently and the day she became Shadow Weaver up to when she met Adora as a baby.

Catra then faced Shadow Weaver again and told about her banishment to Beast Island.

"I've given everything I have to the horde. Please fetch me my old Sorcerer's guild badge. I wish to see it once last time. It's the last thing I'll ever ask of you" Shadow Weaver requested.

"You don't get to ask me to do things anymore" Catra said, bluntly while facing away from her as she left.

-About an hour later-

Catra returned with a tray of food, claiming the reason she visited Shadow Weaver was because of her shackles.

"We both know that's not the reason" Shadow Weaver pointed out.

"Why was I never good enough for you?" Catra asked.

"You reminded me of me. I too wasn't born with powers like Adora and the other princesses, I had to fight for this power, so why couldn't you too?" Shadow Weaver confessed.

"But I was just a child when I got here! I'm nothing like you!" Catra cried.

"But you are like me and you're losing your position with Hordak" Shadow Weaver noted.

"Entrapta's good at all that tech stuff…." Catra trailed off.

"Come here" Shadow Weaver said, gently.

Catra awkwardly shuffled closer to Shadow Weaver.

Shadow Weaver began to stroke part of Catra's hair.

"She's earned his trust. How did you let this happen? I want you to go further than I did but you have to be smarter than me" she advised.

"Then HELP me! Find something to convince Hordak to let you stay" Catra pleaded.

"I'll try but leave me now and come back later. I'm tired now" Shadow Weaver stated.

As Catra left, she touched her hair the way Shadow Weaver had and smiled genuinely for the first time in a while.

Shadow Weaver found her badge in the food.

"It's time" she said.

-A short while later-

Catra returned to the cell.

"I know I came back so soon but I was thinking two devious minds would be best at brainstorming…" she began.

She went inside the cell and saw Shadow Weaver facing the wall, not speaking.

Catra put her hand towards her to reveal a shadow illusion.

After a few seconds, the truth came crashing down.

"You were using me the whole time!" she cried as she destroyed the illusion in frustration.

Brooke and Isabella went out to check on Catra and found her crying in the cell.

"Catra, are you…" Brooke began.

Catra gave them both a 'back off' look and they slowly backed away.

The following day every cadet (plus Scorpia) that Catra somewhat trusted which included Lonnie, Kyle, lizard guy (friend of Kyle) and the Dark Disney Knights were sent out to report anything suspicious.

Catra finally spilled the truth to Scorpia about loosing Shadow Weaver and the imp heard everything.

With the spy-bots in place in the Whispering Woods, Shady kept watch on the monitors as the others ever carried out Catra's orders or did even more research on the runestones.

The spy-bots quietly followed Bow, Adora and Glimmer as the keywords were figured out.

'Serenia, Portal, Mara' were related to a location.

The next location was the Crimson Waste.

Shady called back the others quickly.

"Guys, we may have to head to this 'Crimson Waste' to find more clues just to start this quest" she suggested.

"Well, at least it's progress" Brooke pointed out as the others nodded in agreement.

-Later-

Catra was called to Hordak's chamber.

"Were my orders followed?"

"Everything is running smoothly" Catra replied.

"And was Shadow weaver sent to Beast Island?" Hordak looked back at her over his shoulder.

"Yes, we're never gonna-" Catra began.

"I lost Shadow Weaver! Shadow Weaver escaped. I have to find her before Hordak finds out the truth" The imp echoed, shocking Catra.

"You lied to me" Hordak said in disappointment and bitterness as he turned on his machine.

"Wait" Catra managed to say as she was then immediately affected by the machine.

She began gasping in a choking fashion this time.

"I know your relaxed security allowed her to escape. You were covering up and lying her whereabouts. I gave you the chance to come clean, to prove your worth to me and the horde" as he spoke, Catra's vision got blurry.

"This was a test. And you failed" he finished, sounding slightly demonic as Catra passed out.

In Brightmoon, Shadow Weaver stood over Adora as she slept.

Shadow Weaver was in prisoned in the 'spare room' as she was actively dying from her dark magic and only wished to speak to Adora.

A couple of teleports later, Adora faced Shadow Weaver with Glimmer, healed her and found out that she was from another world.

Upon speaking with Light Hope, Adora discovered she was a first one like Mara and was the reason she could read their language and wield the sword.

Her friends joined her as they headed to the Crimson Waste for answers.

-Back in the Frightzone-

The Dark Disney Knights were getting ready to head out to the crimson Waste as Catra was chained up in a cell.

"Are you sure we should go on our own? Catra and Scorpia would be a great help on our quest" Phil pointed out.

"I...think she's getting sent to Beast Island" Brooke said, softly.

"Are you sure we should go on our own? Catra and Scorpia would be a great help on our quest" Phil pointed out.

"I...think she's getting sent to Beast Island" Brooke said, softly.

"Cadets, we have to attend the assembly for Catra's punishment before you go" Scorpia said, sadly.

-30 minutes later-

Catra was brought out in cuffs as everyone including the dark Disney Knights watched.

"Nothing escapes my knowledge and your former force captain is worthless. Everyone watch and learn, this is what happens to failures" Hordak announced as he came down from his throne.

"You're the failure" Catra remarked, making everyone gasp in shock.

"You need me just like you needed Shadow Weaver, all because you don't know a thing about running this place since you stay locked in your lab all day! Maybe that's why you can't beat a group of TEENAGERS" she continued.

Hodark was riled up as she spoke.

 _Catra, what have you done?!_ Brooke thought.

He quickly calmed himself.

"There's been a change of plan. Entrapta interceded on your half; You'll be going to the Crimson Waste to retrieve first ones' tech" he revealed.

"It's a dead zone, nothing survives there" Catra pointed out.

"Exactly" Hordak smiled.

"You'll be escorting the Dark Disney Knights through that place as well so they can get more information on runestones as well" he added.

-In the Crimson Waste-

Catra stood her ground there, beat up Tung Lashor and found out about the sword of protection being the key to activating the portal Entrapta and Hordak were trying to power up.

The Dark Disney Knights asked around about the runestones and one resident, for a price, told the legend of the fire princess and how the kingdom fell to the spirit ember (fire runestone).

"You know…we tried claiming that runestone once but…" Scorpia began.

"It blew up in a place called Candia and Entrapta got the data she wanted, linking it to that disk that made Adora crazy" Catra huffed.

"Catra, are there are fragments left?" Brooke wondered.

Entrapta and a few other soldiers were brought to assist them with getting the fragments of the spirit Ember (Fire runestone).

Scorpia had offered her a chance to stay in the Crimson Waste left but Catra returned to the Fright Zone with Adora and the sword in tow.

When the warped reality was created, The Dark Disney Knights appeared back at the Fright zone cheering on Adora and Catra on their victory, thinking they had been part of the Horde their whole lives.

Once Reality began to break apart as the purple-white void began to erase everything, Adora tried to save Catra and her other friends including Bow and Glimmer.

She ended up fighting with Catra who desired to win even if it meant destroying the world.

She fell into the void and Adora kept going.

A little while later, out of said void, came a slender, tan skinned female of unknown feline origins with angular features, such as a pointed chin, straight nose and slanted almond-shaped, hetero-chromatic eyes in pale yellow for the Left eye, freckles on her cheeks, soft curving eyebrows, and a thin fiendish smile with small fangs, claws on her hands and toes, large, black, catlike ears, horizontal markings on her arms resemble to a Tabby's stripes and wild, slicked back, spiked, gray-brown hair held back behind a cat-inspired reddish-brown headpiece wearing a two-toned orange leotard tank top over torn reddish-violet leggings that wrap around the foot, exposing her toes and heels, two belts, the thicker of the pair sporting the Horde symbol, and Force Captain pin on her shirt over her heart.

However, the right side of her face, upper right torso, and right arm were a very deep black, with purple cracks surrounding those parts as well and her right eye was also purple (normally it would be turquoise). Her voice was half distorted when talking as well.

A black and purple 'Dark Corridor' appeared beside her.

Out came Pete, Mickey Mouse's cat rival.

He was a portly, black furred, anthropomorphized cat wearing what seems to be armour in shades of blue and purple overtop a red, short-sleeved shirt with a vertical pink stripe descending from the neck. He wears navy blue and white sneakers with light blue fronts and two periwinkle straps keeping each one secure. His pants are also navy blue, with light blue lining, purple lower legs, and two enormous pouches on either front side. These pouches are attached to his pants by four pins, both sporting a silver, horizontal zipper. The most distinguishing feature of these pants is the comically large zipper going down the front and reaching around to the back side of the pants.

He wears two navy blue pauldrons, each sporting two cyan bumps and a periwinkle area near on the lower section on each shoulder. Two gold buttons at the top of Pete's pants connect to two blue suspenders that intersect over his chest before connecting to two similar, albeit smaller buttons on his shoulder pauldrons. Pete also wears a pair of fingerless gauntlets. The wrists of these gauntlets are light blue with a pale yellow semi-circle on top, while the gloves are periwinkle with a bump on each knuckle. There is a dark blue-green design on the back of each glove, descending from each knuckle to the end of the glove.

"Hello there, Name's Pete. We need you for a special plan. When we leave here, this appearance of yours will become an alternative version of you to keep this world's timeline intact regardless of our meddling. So, do you want to have some fun?" he offered.

Corrupted Catra nodded and followed him through the portal.

Another version of her appeared in her absence as Adora with Glimmer's mother's help got the sword back and stopped the portal.

After transforming into She-Ra, she came out of the portal back to the moment Catra turned it on and destroyed it with her sword.

She gave Catra a cold stare as she and Hordak retreated.

A few days later was Glimmer's coronation.

Hordak revealed to Catra that the portal had been open long enough for a signal to be sent to Horde Prime for him to track them down.

Catra had a new look at this point: Her hair is a little longer, and swept back, as opposed to her previous hairstyle which was scruffier and wilder. She wears a reddish leotard, with a garment that covers her collar and right arm, with her left arm bare. It has a red diamond on the right shoulder, and she also wears a black fingerless glove that reaches midway of her forearm. On her waist she has of sort of burgundy leggings and a black belt, with some sort of black leg sleeve which runs from her feet to about half way up her thights. She is barefoot, per usual.

When Catra left the room and insisted to Scorpia that Entrapta was a traitor, Brooke approached Hordak once more.

"Lord Hordak, we have news on our runestone hunt" she said, nervously.

"And what is the report?" Hordak questioned.

"Well, we discovered that there's two runestones without princesses: One that's a shard located in a library and one that is corrupted. It doesn't seem that both are activate right now leaving us with the 6 active ones. And we did manage to collect fragments of the spirit ember" Brooke reported.

"I see. Well in the meantime, help Scorpia and Catra clear out that traitor's stuff" Hordak ordered without turning around.

"Yes, Sir" Brooke replied as she quickly left.

She and the rest of the Dark Disney Knights showed up to Entrapta's former room just as Catra left.

Emily came out of her hiding place as Scorpia gave her a hug.

"Um Scorpia, do you want us to help you…look after her?" Phil offered.

"That would be great, I don't know what she eats" the scorpion princess admitted.

-Later that day-

Brooke went to her room to make a private call.

"Commander Peepers, we have made progress on learning from the horde and tracking the runestones, which is connected to this planet's core. There is one problem: We have no way of transporting it out of here without disrupting the planet's system" Brooke explained.

"Then you'll need to find something to take their place" Peepers suggested.

"But remember your primary objective is to learn from the horde. Peepers, out" He added.

Brooke sighed and went off to share to her team the news in private.

At the same time, Catra was waiting for Hordak on his throne and forced him to submit since they needed to take more territory before Horde Prime arrived.

About two days later, the Horde took over the Valley of the Lost located in the Crimson Waste because they had to recover more stuff from Mara's ship so Hordak could make more weapons for their conquest.

Scorpia went out and then returned fast until there were two of her.

The 'Fake' Scorpia turned into Catra.

"The name's Double Trouble and I'm about to become your new best friend" 'Fake' Catra said.

"I'm done with best friends" Catra stated, harshly.

Catra cuffed the imposter.

"Stop playing games, what do you want from me?" She asked.

"It's not about what I want from you but what you want from me" Double Trouble replied, causally.

"How about you stop BEING Me?!" Catra cried.

"Oh, sorry. I get so lost in character" Double Trouble admitted.

There was a flash of a black and green figure with the eyes remaining yellow until the true appearance formed: revealing a very tall (roughly a head and a half taller than Catra, though nowhere near Hordak's height) green lizard-like creature with light green skin and a slender build with somewhat broad shoulders, large, slanted, almond-shaped eyes with dark green scleras, chartreuse irises and slitted pupils, and eyelids which blink horizontally, a small nose with slits for nostrils, they have claws, jagged teeth and a long tail stemming from the base of their spine. Their very long and pointed ears which stick out like a elf, small eyebrows, and long, slicked-back, chartreuse hair which is shaved into an undercut style at the sides, where it was light green wearing a short-sleeved, green and black leotard with pointed shoulders and a high collar, long, black gloves which covered the pinkies and ring fingers, large cut-out which exposes part of the back and sides, with a strap just above the tail, matching pants underneath with black, high-heeled boots reaching to the ankles.

"I hope you liked my performance" Double Trouble said in amusement.

"Is this your true form?" Catra asked.

"Pretty much. I just like to wear people as costumes for a price" Double Trouble offered.

"So, you're after money?"

"Aren't we all, Darling? But if you don't need me, I'll bring my talent to the 'other side'"

"How?" Catra asked.

"I have a knack for escaping tight spots" Double Trouble revealed as they got out of the cuffs.

"And you change into anyone?" Catra asked in intrigue.

"I prefer the word 'Transform' for I don't just change physically, I have to capture the person emotionally too. That is the beauty of it" Double Trouble admitted.

As soon as they were all alerted of rebels being nearby by, Catra got a wonderful idea.

"Get the Dark Disney Knights in here. They need the solider armour, for they can learn a LOT from you, dear Double Trouble" she stated.

Brooke and the others were already in solder armour to hide their identities from the rebellion when they came inside the ship.

Outside, She-ra (Adora) landed in one of the bridges on the sides of the valley where Brooke in the horde armour was in position.

She had the electric baton to fight Adora with but was thrown to the other side of the bridge roughly.

Phil was in possession of a laser cannon and the others were somewhere on the ground.

Bow took out the cannon and fired at Nyx and Shady who were with two lizard soldiers.

They were lassoed by Adora with her sword now in rope form onto the ground.

Then Catra came out on cue.

"Hey! Careful with the goods!" she cried before leaping at Adora.

They landed on the ground together before Adora flung her in the air.

The broken wood left three scars on her right chin.

Then she got Adora to chase her.

Perfuma had to use cacti to lift the ship in the air but managed it with the roots.

Rocks began to fall making it hard for the flower princess to keep the ship aloft.

Adora was still fighting Catra when Huntara, the warrior who once ruled the waste alerted her of the problem.

Adora then made Catra fall into her arms and pressed her against the wall.

Then she grabbed metal bars to cadge her inside.

"I have something more important to do but it was fun distracting you" Adora said, playfully before jumping to help her friends.

The amount of rocks caused to fall by the roots breaking through, caused a rock slide making the horde retreat.

When it was over, the heroes found the 'cadge' empty.

On the ship travelling across the dessert…

Scorpia and the Dark Disney Knights were applauding Double Trouble's performance.

"That was amazing, the way you mimicked Catra's mannerisms and everything" Sam admired with star eyes.

"Yeah, I love it!" Phil exclaimed with wonder.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Double Trouble said as they switched back to their normal appearance.

"So, did you like my audition?"

"Like doesn't cover it. I grew up with Adora and You fooled her. That's an A+ in my book. This means we can do anything, and it will be so much fun" Catra said with a wide grin.

-Two days later-

Catra had a nightmare about the time she shocked Entrapta and Adora glaring with the portal , now red, opening.

Hordak was trying to fix a destroyed bot when 'Catra' came in being her usual bold self only for the Real Catra to slow clap and reveal her double to be in fact Double Trouble.

Then Catra told Hordak

In a place called Elberon, Adora and Bow had helped liberate it from horde control earlier that day.

The citizens including a star-crazed fan called Flutterina.

She-ra was lured away by one bot and while she was gone, the civilians were kidnapped all except Flutterina.

Scorpia helped Catra with guarding the prisoners and every time the 'portal incident' was mentioned, Catra reacted angry.

The new bots could regenerate and the floor Adora and Swift wind stood on electrocuted them.

Bow helped the villagers escape and She-Ra and Swiftwind did their connection magic thing.

Catra escaped and Flutterina was allowed to join the rebellion.

Back at the frightzone, Catra reacted harshly at Scorpia and then confirmed that the plan was a success.

-About a day or so later-

Some of the heroes went after a transport but then got ambushed.

Queen Glimmer was overly worried even at the war camp and went to Shadow Weaver for help.

She suggested to use Adora as 'bait' or a decoy to launch a proper attack.

Flutterina then reported to Catra of their movements, switching back to her true form Double Trouble.

They reported the intel gathered and hoped that Catra would smile or at least have fun about this eventually.

Adora headed out to find the new bot that hurt Bow.

Double trouble switched between Bow, Glimmer and She-Ra which sparked laughter in Catra, pleasing Double Trouble.

Shadow Weaver taught Glimmer a location spell and teleported to Catra's location at an outpost, proceeding beat her up brutally.

Glimmer's fighting caused an explosion as Catra revealed the upgraded pulsebot and offered an ultimatum: Catra or the bot but something trapped Catra inside.

Glimmer teleported the bot and Double Trouble returned to help Catra.

Back at the frightzone, Catra gave Double Trouble some money to keep his loyalty and gave them a sweet idea.

A few days later after the spore storm incident and Scorpia leaving the Frightzone (with Flutterina causing distrust in the group),

The heroes in Bright Moon got suspicious of a spy being among them in the form of a over the top mystery case.

When Flutterina was caught, she changed through every one of them she'd posed as all the way back to Double Trouble's true form.

"Sorry, kiddies. You're too late, they've already won" They stated.

Glimmer teleported to Mermista's home only to see the Horde had claimed it.

By this point, Glimmer and Adora stopped speaking to each other and Double Trouble stopped giving information on the horde.

Catra was sent back to the fright zone while Hordak remained in the field, trying to set up a meeting with Scorpia but by the time she returned, she was gone.

With Razz's help, Adora learned what had happened to Mara and the 'Heart of Etheria' Project.

The day after Glimmer tried a truth spell on the prisoner Double trouble but it failed.

In the war room, Adora and Bow went over how the Heart of Etheria if activated would destroy their world in a simulation but the group was split: half wanted to utilise its power to defeat the horde and the other half wanted to find a way to make sure no one could ever reactivate it again.

Back in the frightzone…

Catra wasn't getting enough sleep, looking at every monitor for Scorpia.

The Dark Disney Knights, specifically Nyx and Sam were accompanying Kyle, Rogelio and Lonnie, Kyle and Nyx were injured.

"What are you doing?" Catra demanded.

"We just got back. The Eastern Quadrant is secure, no rebel activity in sight" Lonnie reported.

"Did you see anyone?" Catra asked.

"No but we've worked a double shift, we need Rest" Lonnie stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you tired? We all are but we can't rest until all of Etheria is under our control. Now get back out there!" Catra cried.

"Yes, Force Captain" Lonnie said, bitterly.

Nyx managed to slip away with Sam's help to the others.

"Brooke, your so-called-Idol doesn't let Soldiers rest. She seems cranky now" Nyx said in an unease voice.

"Well, I'll try talking to her later, see if that helps" Brooke offered.

Phil sighed.

"Maybe I should try contacting Double Trouble? Maybe we should have tried joining Scorpia. She's one of the few nice people in this group" he noted.

"Yeah" Sam and Isabella agreed.

While the heroes were arguing, Scorpia appeared at Bright moon and asked for help saving Entrapta, mentioning Beast Island.

Catra was back in the surveillance room, looking at every horde point for Scorpia.

She heard laughter and looked around.

"Scorpia?" she asked.

Her eyes had now signs of exhaustion and paranoia.

Brooke came in just as Catra looked at the soldiers having fun chatting together.

"Are they talking about me?" Catra asked.

"No, they're just relaxing together" Brooke said, hesitantly.

"What are you doing here?" Catra wondered.

"I just wanted to check if you were ok…." Brooke examined her.

"Having you been sleeping ok?" she added.

"What me? I'm FINE. Just help me find my missing officer!" Catra snapped.

Brooke jumped back as a reflex.

Catra grumbled then dragged Lonnie to the room as well as she and the other two returned again.

"Are they laughing at me?!" she cried.

"Um who?" Lonnie asked.

"Um, Catra. People are just tired, if you let everyone sleep everything will be fine" Brooke pointed out.

"It's not fine. Scorpia would be here if it was fine" Catra confessed.

She turned to face the two of them and growled.

Then a second later, she laughed.

"Just leave, like everyone !" she yelled, causing Lonnie and Brooke to rush out.

Catra then tried to contact Double Trouble but accidently broke the pad.

When giving another update to Hordak, Catra had a smile on her face.

As soon as Hordak disappeared from the screen, she broke down in tears.

Bow, Adora and Swiftwind used Mara's ship to find beast Island and rescue Entrapta, Finding a unexpected semi-familiar face in the process.

Glimmer, on the other hand, vowed to use the Heart of Etheria by getting Light Hope's help and encouraged her to return to the horde to bond with the black Garnet.

Glimmer released Double Trouble to go back to the horde behind everyone's back and witnessed Catra threaten to hurt Lonnie.

"Hey Kitten, I have something to report that will cheer you up. The princesses are in a disagreement and She-Ra is gone, Bright Moon is free for the taking" Double Trouble reported.

Catra then smiled.

She had a large group of soldiers head to Bright Moon and relayed the information to Hordak, pleasing him.

Double Trouble went past the area the dark Disney Knights were hanging out in.

"Um Double Trouble?" Phil called.

The shapeshifter paused.

"Could you possibly give me some acting tips? Your performances are incredible" Phil's eyes were in awe.

"Sure, kid. As soon as I take care of something" Double Trouble stated.

A little while later, Hordak was in his lab practicing with his arm laser when 'She-Ra' appeared.

"I know no one is allowed in the secret sactum" as 'She-Ra' changed back into Double Trouble.

"I was hoping to meet this Entrapta character at Bright Moon but as YOU know she wasn't there" they added.

"What was that?" Hordak looked surprised.

"Oh no need to keep up the charade. You had Catra sent Entrapta to Beast island, so She-Ra would run off to rescue her. The perfect distraction. You really had me going, so scorned by Entrapta's betrayal. I did consider the alternative: that Catra's been lying this whole time" They continued.

Then they prompted left as Hordak blasted the place, while enraged.

Catra arrived later at Hodrak's lab and was promptly attacked by him for her betrayal.

Glimmer and Scorpia arrived at the frightzone as Lonnie and her friends were leaving the horde, being fed up of Catra's behaviour.

Catra managed to outsmart her former leader by destroying his laser and taking out the gem that was stabilising his suit.

Brooke used one of the tracker pads to find Entrapta and decided to lead the other to Bright Moon to get her help with swapping out the runestones with a replica.

Scorpia connected to the black Garnet, gaining red electric powers and Adora began to glow as the heart project began to activate.

As Catra stood near the fiery ruins, panting, a voice spoke.

"Hey Catra" Adora's voice called.

"You can't take this from me now!" Catra cried.

"Whoa, I knew this would get a rise out of you, but still you really are obsessed, aren't you _Kitten_?" 'Adora' asked.

Catra's eyes widened.

'Adora' laughed which shifting back to Double Trouble.

"You know, it took me a while but I finally figured out your character" they then shifted to Catra.

"You try so hard to play the big, bad villain, but your heart's never been in it, has it?" 'Catra' asked.

"What-? Stop! stop it" Catra begged.

"People have hurt you haven't they?" 'Catra' remarked as they shifted to Shadow Weaver.

"They don't believe in you"

Then shifted to Hordak.

"They didn't trust you"

Shifted to Adora: "Didn't need you. Left you"

Then shifted by to Double Trouble as Catra fell back onto the floor.

"But did you ever stop to think maybe they're not the problem?"

Then shifted to Scorpia: "It's you. You drive them away, wild cat"

"Why are you doing this?" Catra asked, sadly.

Shifting back to lizard form, Double Trouble maintained eye contact with her.

"It's for your own good, darling. We both know this was never what you really wanted. But it was a good distraction" they showed her images of the army being attacked.

"They were ambushed by supercharged princesses at 'defence-less Bright Moon'. Your face is almost better that applause. Almost" they finished.

"You…betrayed me" she said in disappointment.

"it's not personal, darling. You knew how this worked. The best way to survive is always choose the winning side and their side is currently winning with an ancient superweapon. I'd best be going before that happens" Double Trouble stated.

They left quickly and Glimmer teleported to Catra's location.

"Your troops are gone, you've lost" Glimmer stated, bitterly.

"What are you waiting for, do it" Catra said, despondently.

"Looks like we're both alone, sparkles" she added.

The heart of etheria began to cause the princesses' immense pain.

Light Hope teleported Etheria out of Despondos through a portal and Adora manged to destroy the sword when Light hope broke through her reprogramming, resulting in an explosion that kills Light Hope and seals the Heart of Etheria away.

The planet arrived in the wider universe; the stars returned to the sky.

An armada of sharp geometry, dynamic arrowhead-like dark grey titanium Ships arrived in the sky.

Hordak, Catra and Glimmer were teleported to Horde Prime's ship.

Like his clone Hordak, Horde Prime's skin is white and resembles that of a skeleton, however unlike Hordak his body is healthy and has a well toned muscular physique. He has four eyes, all of them neon green: one on either side of his nose where most people would expect them, and two smaller ones above and below his primary right eye, also has noticeable neon green fangs, neon green diamond shaped markings on his forearms and his ears taper like those of a goblin or elf. Unlike some of his clones, he does not have conventional hair, but metallic tendrils that are prehensile and can be used as some sort of weapon. In terms of wardrobe, Horde Prime wears a white and grey sleeveless robe with a light blue chest plate, black boots with metal toe caps and black and blue gauntlets with articulated metal claws on each index finger.

After talking with Hordak and reading his mind, he forced him to regain green eyes and had him taken to be 'reconditioned'.

"I'm sorry about my little brother, his actions are an embrassment" Horde Prime stated.

"Then you'll leave us alone?" Glimmer asked.

"Oh no, child, I can't have word spread of my brother's botched conquest. For order to thrive, this whole mess must be wiped away. Beginning with you" he threatened.

"Wait! I wouldn't do that if I were you. You don't want to destroy Etheria, the whole planet is some kind of ancient super weapon. A really, big one. Sparkles here is a part of it and if you want to learn how to use it, you need me" Catra intervened, carefully.

"Hmmm…that explains the readings. Your majesty, what an honour to host a guest of your stature. Trust that your planet will become the jewel of my empire and allow me to bring peace and order to the farthest reaches of the universe. Thank you for your allegiance, for all creatures, not matter how small, have a place in the service of Horde prime" he declared.

Glimmer gave Catra a look.

Catra looked back.

Meanwhile…in the woods

"Entrapta, we need your help to make replicas of the runestones to replace the real ones so we can get out of here?" Brooke pleaded.

Remembering Shady, the two got to work while Hordak, Catra and Glimmer were stuck on Horde Prime's ship as prisoners.

It took about 30-two hours giving their incredible skill.

Double Trouble kept their promise and began to teach Phil some acting skills, given they loved the attention and the princesses (Minus Adora and Glimmer) helped to replaced every runestone with replicas.

Patch, upon seeing both sides clearly knew what he had to report and went back to Disney Castle to report his findings.

"I admit now that Catra wasn't a hero after all but…I think she can learn to be one with help, right?" Brooke asked.

"Maybe, Glimmer and her seem that to be similar in some areas. She might be able to help her to stop pushing others away" Double Trouble pointed out.

Brooke sighed.

"Come on, guys. Let's jet before this 'Horde Prime' destroys everyone" she urged.

They gathered their things and all 8 (including the fire runestone shards, the purple shard and the runestone in the broken sword of protection) runestones as a blue portal appeared for them.

Adora then came out of the Crystal Castle with her hair down.

"They took Glimmer" Bow said, worriedly.

"The Sword is broken" Adora remarked.

"What do we do?" Bow asked, frantically.

"We're getting Glimmer back and saving the universe no matter what" Adora affirmed.

"If you do see Catra, tell her I'm willing to give her one more chance if she learns to be a better person first" Brooke requested.

"I will. Now hurry up and leave!" Adora urged.

Brooke nodded.

"You can have this device that can allow us to stay in contact" Entrapta said, quickly as she gave Shady an omniverse-synced talkie walkie.

"Thank you" Shady gave her a hug.

"Once this horde prime business is over, we'll come back and visit. Bye!" Sam said, hurriedly as she forcefully made them all head through the portal.

After they had left, at Patch's request a ton of help from across the Omniverse came to help the rebellion against the Horde Armada, winning a little bit of trust back with King Oswald and Mickey.

-Back at the hideout outside of time-

"Well done, Dark Disney Knights. Leave the goods in the vault. You deserve a long rest after a long 4 season mission like that one" Peeper applauded.

"Maybe we visit them after their big bad is gone?" Phil asked.

"Yeah. I'll give you your next mission a few weeks before the winter holidays. Enjoy your rest for now" Peepers insisted.

The group celebrated their success by watching _She-Ra and the Princesses of Power Season 5_ with nachos and a lot of salsa dip and then a game of _Team Sonic Racing_ with 5 controllers.

Before the Christmas holidays started, The Dark Disney Knights headed to the land of 'Nowhere' to meet El Rey, the ruler of Nowhere who wears a golden crown with glowing red eye in the centre.

Nyx manged to convince him to strike a deal with him so he could be a fateful ally in the future with her sweet-talking skills (This was after the Nomad escaped with Skout and El Rey had killed Don Paragon in front of Toth).

After the mission in 'Nowhere', Christmas was about a week away (literally a few days after Morgan and Elsa's wedding) when Brooke got an unexpected call.

It was from Kenny!

When she didn't pick up, he sent her the following text:

'Brooke, I'm sorry I haven't called in ages but I was hoping we could meet again for Christmas like old times. Kenny'.

She then sent back:

'Sorry, brother. You waited WAY too long, I can't meet you for Christmas. So long, Kenny. Brooke'.

"Are you ok, Brook?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, um how about we go to the hideout Peepers is using?" Brooke suggested, hastily.

"Sure, we can have fun together" Avani suggested with a big grin.

So, they all used a portal to reach the hideout in time to celebrate the holidays together.

Nyx used what they could all find to make a meal for everyone which consisted of 'pigs in a blanket', noodle soup and garlic baguettes.

After giving each other very small gifts of food and useful items for missions, it was time for a game.

"I'll start, Truth or dare?" Avani asked.

"Truth" Blaze replied with a nervous voice.

"Your favourite music" Avani requested.

Blaze sighed.

"The misfits from Jem and the holograms" she mumbled.

"Wait the misfits from Jem and the holograms?! That's awesome!" Nyx exclaimed.

"I'm sure Coral, PIXAR's daughter met them once. It's in the records of all past events here" Shady pointed out.

"So, we could in theory see them in a concert?" Phil asked, with curiosity.

"Yes, although Blaze, that depends on whether you want to do that on our days off" Shady remarked.

Blaze sighed.

"Can we just continue this game? You've embarrassed me enough" Blaze huffed.

"Blaze, I think you get to pick who to ask" Sam stated.

"Ok. Brooke, truth or dare." Blaze said with a cheeky smile.

"Dare"

"I dare you to hit Nyx and confess which villain you admire the most" Blaze requested.

Nyx stiffed at the sound of her name.

Brooke got into a ready stance with her fist.

"It's not personal, just a dare" Brooke reminded her.

Nyx chuckled.

"That's what You think" Nyx said, slyly.

She fired dark magic from her earrings which Brooke countered with her fire.

Nyx laughed sadistically.

Nyx then attacked in rapid bursts leaving Brooke less time to react.

"Are you TRYING to kill me?!" Brooke cried.

"No, I'm getting in character!" Nyx exclaimed.

"She's overdoing it, guys" Phil said, softly.

"Keep watching, Phil" Sam insisted.

Brooke got out her short swords and made a fire shield with her fists to block the dark magic attacks.

Then she threw one of her swords at Nyx and caught the sleeve of her jumper.

"I win" Brooke said, proudly.

"That was fun, but you won't be so lucky next time" Nyx joked.

"Well, Brooke. Confess the villain you admire most" Blaze stated.

Brooke sighed.

"Catra" she replied.

Everyone was silent.

"But we only stayed with her for four seasons" Phil pointed out.

"Yeah but I still admire her resolve to keep fighting; how she faced Shadow Weaver head on and went higher in the horde. She and I have a lot in common and I respect her leadership" Brooke admitted.

"I have a feeling we'll get to see her again soon" Avani reassured her.

Brooke smiled at this.

"Right, who to pick now….Shady, Truth or DARE?" she asked.

"Truth" came the response.

"Shady, what are your hobbies other than using technology and befriending a technology savvy princess?" Brooke asked.

"I play video games and watch action anime. My main favourite is _My Hero Academia_ and _Skullgirls_. Dabi, Twice and Marie are the characters I admire the most" Shady replied, solemnly.

Brooke was about to ask another question but Shady stopped her.

"I'll only share my past once we're all well-acquainted as team mates, or at least more than we have in 3 years…" She trailed off.

"Well….We were barely used on missions after a while until the stuff with Nick Wizard. Other than for retrieval missions at least…" Avani recalled.

Phil sighed.

"Yeah…but I guess the missions we get now makes up for lost time and we at least get to spend Christmas together. Nyx and I celebrate it for the non-religion side of it" he said as his tone changed from sad to bittersweet happy.

"Mmmm…We all have our reasons for celebrating but at least we're together, right?" Sam pointed out.

They all nodded.

"Although, I would love to know what exactly happened to Slimy L after the Junior Disney Knights went home" Avani wondered out loud.

They all fell silent.

"I'm sure we'll run into her again" Sam said, hopefully but the others were not so confident.

Brooke sighed.

"She's probably forgotten all about us by now" she pointed out, solemnly.

"On a more positive note: Phil, Nyx, Sam, Isabella and Avani are left for Truth or dare" Blaze reminded everyone.

"Nyx, Truth or dare?" Shady asked with a determined look.

"Truth"

"What is your favourite colour or item?" Shady questioned.

Nyx sighed.

"Favourite colour is sliver and item would be the moon" Nyx muttered.

"Your outfit does give it away" Phil pointed out, humorously.

Sam chuckled.

"Yes, I bet we'll find a 'moon princess' for you to hang out with!" she joked.

"HEY!" Nyx cried with annoyance.

"Well, Nyx. I'll do some digging to see if there's a compatible villain out that has interests just like you" Shady said while patting her on the back.

"You guys better not make this a big deal. Can we finish this game already?" Nyx hissed.

"Alright, you have to pick who to ask, Nightmare" Shady pointed out, hastily.

"Phil, choose quickly: Truth or dare?" Nyx asked, swiftly.

"Truth"

"What is your most common hobby in your free time?" Nyx questioned.

"I've been collecting recent media: She-Zow, Randy Cunningham, Gravity Falls, Powerpuff girls 2016, the newest Ben 10, Legend of Korra, Sofia the first etc because I'm intrigued by it" Phil replied.

"And your favourite character from Powerpuff girls 2016?" Nyx continued.

"Bliss. She has potential in her" Phil explained.

"I think we'll be able to meet her soon" Shady mused.

Nyx gestured to Phil to hurry up.

"Sam, Isabella and Avani, truth or dare?" Phil asked.

"Truth!"

"What do you like to do most in your free time?" Phil asked.

"I like to collect forgotten media like Avengers: united they stand, Wild C.A.T.S Covert Action Teams, Ultraforce, Mummies Alive! etc" Sam replied in a cheerful voice.

"I like to research Egyptian mythology and practise dancing" Isabella replied.

"And I love to read up on Chinese mythology" Avani added.

"Those were all interesting answers. Phil, is there anything you would like to add?" Brooke asked.

"Well, I really want to be loved again. You guys are all I have now since my family never cared about me. Nyx told me a story once about Bastet and the mummy of Apophis. It covers how every night, Apophis (who can turn into a snake) tries to steal the sun from the sun boat, but a hooded cat figure deity called Bastet always protects the sun disk from him. It was this tale that got me so intrigued with Egyptian mythology. If there was a way to meet Bastet, I would find a way to meet her" Phil reminisced.

"Don't worry, Phil, we'll find a way to meet her someday" Isabella promised.

Phil smiled.

"So, who wants to watch a movie with doritos for snacks?" Blaze offered.

They all raised their hands in response.

"We have Zootopia, a silent voice, Kubo and the two strings and Frozen" Blaze read out.

The majority vote was 3 for Zootopia and 5 for Frozen.

They used a projector hooked up to a laptop to watch the movie together when it stopped abruptly.

'Wkh skdqwrp wklhyhv duh lq brxu ixwxuh, Gdun Glvqhb Nqljkwv. eh suhsduhg iru pdqb fkdoohqjhv dkhdg dv rqob zkhq brx vxffhhg wrjhwkhu diwhu iruplqj erqgv, fdq brx wuxob ohyho xs! Pb djhqwv duh hyhubzkhuh, zdwfklqj brxu surjuhvv. Wkhuh'v revhuyhuv lq wkh rssrvlwlrq dv zhoo, vr vwdb fdxwlrxv. Wkh Xqnqrzq' appeared in Caesar cipher repeatedly on the screen.

"Should we crack it now?" Phil asked.

"Nah" came the replied.

Blaze wrote down the ciphered message and put it in a 'secrets for later' folder.

Little did they realise that the message was about the future and that Peepers was in for a surprise in 2018…..

 **Thank you for sticking for me since 2012 and I'm proud to say that with this story marks 100 (at present 103) on my account! :D**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this so far. I shall do my very best to make sure the Dark Disney Knights are as developed as their hero counterparts.**

 **The reason I'm doing this format for them is to make up for lost time when I kept forgetting their names because I didn't have their list on every document.**

 **Note: The She-Ra stuff will get a proper conclusion once season 2 airs in April and I have some idea of where the other runestones that we have not been shown yet are within Etheria.**

 **And yes there will be time progression :D**

 **And here's a few messages:**

 **1\. Gsv Fmpmldm rh dzgxsrmt... (Rg'h mlg Yroo Xrksvi yfg sv'h wvurzmgob zorev rm z wruuvivmg grnv)**

 **2\. Z uznrob yilpvm, glim rm gdl, droo rg yv nvmwvw? Rg'h fk gl blf.**

 **3\. Xzgiz, gsv zoob zmw mvdvhg xlnnzmwvi, droo hsv zmw gsv ifmvhglmvh yv gsv pvb gszg svokh gl fktizwv blf zmw nv?**

 **4\. Hlnvwzb, gsvri gifv hvoevh droo zdzpvm rm zmlgsvi dliow orpv kszmgln gsrvevh...**

 **5\. Nbhgvirvh lu gsv pvbyozwv dzi 100 bvzih ztl rm C zmw rgh zugvinzgs rm FC droo yv ivevzo hllm...**

 **6\. Dszg droo gsv Wzip Wrhmvb Pmrtsgh' gvhgh ovzw gl? Droo gsvb vmw fk hgfwbrmt gsvri svil xlfmgvikzigh' hfxxvhhvh gl rnkilev gsvnhvoevh? Hgzb gfmvw gl urmw lfg...**

 **Each chapter of this story is placed at different parts of the timeline.**

 **I'll reveal the very up-to-date timeline soon.**

 **See ya soon!**

 **PS: This story will take a very long time to update because of college.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Searching in 2018 and secrets unlocked!

 **In this chapter, we will be switching to the following year (2018). In this, we begin in August.**

 **A few characters from the big hero six series, Rapunzel's tangled adventure series, my hero academia (and elements), Kingdom Hearts and Jake and the neverland pirates will have cameos in this chapter. I'm just borrowing them. Also later on, this chapter will overlap with 'Mystery of the Franklin Badge'. Some spoliers for Big hero 6 the series season 1 finale.**

 **Warning: There are spoilers for the secret reports found in Kingdom hearts 3 and a few details from Kingdom Heart 3 in this chapter. Spoilers for REMIND as well.**

So, after the events of season 2 of the Tangled show and season 1 for the Big hero 6 show, The Dark Disney Knights' next mission was to kidnap Hiro, Karmi, Lance Strongbow and Ryuko Tasuma before locating the sword of light in Neverland.

"So, **Another** kidnapping mission? Is this going to be a regular occurrence?" Nyx complained.

"If we get it done faster, maybe we'll get a more interesting mission next time" Shady pointed out.

"At least we get to go out again" Avani pipped up.

They were currently heading to the San Fransokyo portal where the show and movie was located.

Hiro had just finished the first semester of the college year and was in his room, when his window opened suddenly.

Karmi dragged him outside as three white nobodies appeared.

Hiro was a young adolescent boy of Japanese descent and is approximately five feet tall with a lean and slender frame, tousled, jet-black hair, almond-shaped brown eyes, somewhat thick eyelashes and eyebrows, light skin and a slight gap in his teeth wearing a red shirt, cargo capris, and Converse sneakers all likely topped off with a blue hoodie.

His super suit was a battle-ready outfit showcasing indigo armour with a helmet visor with a now orange-tint (to protect his identity), a black protective two-piece suit that covers most of his body down to his legs along with black knee pads and black steel-toe combat boots, both of which have red magnetic circles which allow him to link to magnetic ports on the back of Baymax. On his hands, he wears thick, forearm-reaching, black and indigo padded gauntlets that sport the same red magnetic circle on the palms.

Karmi was an adolescent girl with olive tan skin, long brown hair in a ponytail, and is a little taller than Hiro, although the two are close in age wearing a cream-colored turtleneck, red earrings and two red and yellow bracelets on her left wrist, black Jeans (pants) under an orange skirt, and black shoes.

"What are those?!" Hiro cried.

"They're called nobodies and you two are coming with us" Brooke stated, menacingly as Xigbar watched from a distance and got a brilliant idea before disappearing in darkness.

Nyx used her dark magic to knock the duo out and they quickly left before Hiro's team and Baymax could locate him.

They took the pair to Sammy Doom's house in the forgotten dimension, so they were monitored.

Then they headed to the world of Corona, after Rapunzel and friends reached the dark kingdom.

Lance Strongbow, Eugene's childhood friend, was wandering off with Maximus the horse when he was kidnapped by Avani and Sam.

Lance Strongbow was black, tall guy with black eyes wearing a red and peach shirt, green jeans, brown boots, a golden earring on his left ear and a golden necklace.

The knights rushed back through the portal with Lance in hand before anyone could notice he was gone and took him to Sammy's house as well.

The next stop was the world of My hero Academia as Rykuo was on hero duty.

Ryuko was a woman with thin, inward-tilting eyes with slit pupils, notably sharp teeth, chin-length blonde hair swept back with a headband with four large claws attached(for her hero coustume), covering the right side of her face and a long fringe over the right side of her face, covering her eye wearing a dark, traditional qipao with a scale trim around her shoulders, which seems to only be slit on the left side, and knee-high boots, a strap around her exposed thigh and a set of small dragon wings protrude from the back of her head, with a number of small, spiked cartilage piercings decorating her left ear.

When she activates her Quirk, her body transforms into that of a large pink dragon, although she still has the same hair and eyes, and her hero costume remains visible bar her boots and the claws and wings on her headband.

Brooke organised everyone into two groups in order to ambush Ryuko before she could transform into her dragon form and took her away.

When they arrived in Neverland, Jake and his friends were nowhere to be seen and Peter was helping the lost boys with Tinkerbell.

After being briefly stopped by the pirate princess, they found the sword of light on Pirate Island as it was once wielded by Izzy.

The sword had the usual silver blade with a red handle and could create a beam of light with the power to melt anything and give the wielder Queen Isabella's clothes.

So, they napped the sword and went to 'Dark Zero's hideout to put it in the vault of 'Plan D' items.

As they waited aimlessly for their mission, Brooke gave into her frustration.

"Fine, I'll phone him!" She cried.

She got out her phone to call Peepers.

Peepers only answered on the second call.

"Peepers, when exactly is this 'Plan D' thing suppose to happen? We're getting bored just waiting for another mission!" Brooke demanded.

"Well Brooke, the thing is…I really don't know. Nick Wizard is meant to give a signal at the right time for it to be activated and as for your next mission….I'll let you know as soon as I can" Peeper promised.

A few weeks later, they got a message saying Nyx and Shady get to be 'NPCs' (Non-player characters) with Armadylan in a new world in order to get new allies in 'The Hollow' and was teleported to that world on the 1st September 2018.

A month past as October came around.

A week before the end of October, a trace of energy was detected.

With this new discovery, Peepers sent a message to Brooke, informing them to come to Nick Wizard's old hideout.

So, a day later, in their silver armour, they arrived at the hideout and stood before Commander Peepers.

"My spies say there is an energy signature in Earth, somewhere in England. It may be an item from one of the game worlds. Find it and bring it here. It could be useful for 'Plan D' as well. Just remember, be vigilante and don't draw attention" Peepers ordered.

They were given a tracking device as they went through a portal to Reality and split up to cover as much search space as they could in England, starting in Manchester.

After they had left, Peepers got a message on his phone from Nick Wizard:

 _'I have some good news. I have discovered two new shows 'The Dragon Prince' and 'The Hollow'. This could be used as tests for the Dark Disney Knights to prove themselves in smaller groups. Plus they could steal a valuable item to that world for the collection and recruit more villians at the same time. Think about how much more of 'Plan D' you'll complete if you do this. Nick wizard'._

Peepers quickly sent a response: _'Thanks for the suggestion but we have already covered 'The Hollow' world. However, I'll add 'The Dragon Prince' to the list. It will be covered at a different time. Should I cover Big hero 6 again since Shadowy Figure and tempest's team paid them a visit a while ago?'_

Nick Wizard replied with: _'Yes, that is fine. I heard that Obake is very threatening so he will be useful to have as an asset for 'Dark Zero'._

 _'Understood, sir. Thank you messaging me. How have you been coping in the mirror dimension'_ Peepers texted back.

Nick Wizard's text: _'I have kept myself busy with observing and I have seen the warden Zak Storm and others bring in new inmates. I found out that Fukua is still out there but Mordo… He recently arrived and has not said a word to me. For now, I will continue observing from here to make sure everything is in order'._

Peepers' text: _'How many phases did you plan?'_

Nick Wizard's Text: _'Three. Four if plan D counts. 'Dark Zero' will take care of the rest'_

Peepers' text: _'Our spy in the Disney Junior world is doing well. She has found a lot of potential allies in that world as well as targets'_

Nick Wizard's Text: _'Keep up the good work and remind her to steal the item that is linked to that world. It will be key for 'Plan D'._

Peepers' Text: _'Understood. Thank you, sir. I hope we talk again soon'._

Then Peepers turned the screen off and sighed.

"I better get to doing research on this 'Dragon Prince' world" He said to himself.

As he began to work on his computer, his screen went blank and message appeared saying the following:

 **'There are others like your knights, meet at the Land of Shadows 4 months after May in 2027 on the first friday of that month at 12 pm. Don't be late, it is vital that your knights attend so they can get more allies and face the universal Knights'.**

Unfortunately, it was only signed with 'The Unknown'.

There was nothing to hint if it was a person with foresight or a powerful being that wasn't Bill Cipher.

In response, Peepers saved the message in a secrets folder and continued his research until he found the perfect target…

Weeks went by as the Dark Disney Knights looked in other towns and cities they could in the time they had and there was no luck on the search.

They then tried searching London as a last resort and found some activity as soon as Grace returned home and was reunited with Patch once more.

"Peepers, we have a lead. Are we allowed to proceed?" Nyx asked.

"Steal the item that I've just discovered is a badge when the user is off-guard" Peepers ordered.

Nyx used her phone to scan Grace's room before they headed back.

Nick Wizard sent one more cryptic message to Peepers: 'Use the seekers of darkness'.

Peepers quickly did research on past adversaries in _Kingdom Hearts_ and came across the name Even.

"He's perfect for this plan but is he still around?" He pondered.

He kept searching and managed to locate Even a little while after he had become human again **(This was after Young Xehanort had returned to present day and the Keyblade graveyard scene in REMIND)**.

Peepers used dimensional technology to contact Even and request for his help to make a replica of the badge.

When Even was fully conscious, he agreed to the request before heading outside the lab and being approached by Saix of all people...

When the Dark Disney Knights returned to the hideout Peepers was stationed, they showed him the message they saw last Christmas.

"Interesting, are you able to decode this?" Peepers pondered.

"Why, yes." Shady replied, swiftly.

Using her technological skills, she decoded 'Wkh skdqwrp wklhyhv duh lq brxu ixwxuh, Gdun Glvqhb Nqljkwv. eh suhsduhg iru pdqb fkdoohqjhv dkhdg dv rqob zkhq brx vxffhhg wrjhwkhu diwhu iruplqj erqgv, fdq brx wuxob ohyho xs! Pb djhqwv duh hyhubzkhuh, zdwfklqj brxu surjuhvv. Wkhuh'v revhuyhuv lq wkh rssrvlwlrq dv zhoo, vr vwdb fdxwlrxv. Wkh Xqnqrzq' into **'The phantom thieves are in your future, Dark Disney Knights. Be prepared for many challenges ahead as only when you succeed together after forming bonds, can you truly level up! My agents are everywhere, watching your progress. There's observers in the opposition as well, so stay cautious. The Unknown'.**

"Unknown? Phantom Thieves? Peepers, do you know what this is about?" Phil asked.

"No, not really. But…I got a message like this some time ago after. I think this is one of your tests to see if you're worth of 'levelling up' like a video game" Peeper explained.

"You got a message before and didn't tell us?!" Sam cried.

"Hey, hey; I can't tell you the message just yet. It's not the right time to know the contents given we're in 2018 right now" Peepers pointed out, awkwardly.

"Hmmm… then we can wait. Do we need any more allies while preparing for 'Dark Zero'?" Shady asked.

"I was just about to get to that. Four anime heroes with deep potential to be swayed are on the list: Neito Monoma, Fumikage Tokoyami, Yo Shindo and Seji Shishikura. This is based on powers, personality, mannerisms and their influences. You will need to convince them to join our group no matter what. While you're on this mission, I will be contacting Obake since he'll be useful in the future as well and I have a few possible mission locations on a list you can see when you get back. Good luck" Peeper stated.

As the group left, Nova contacted Peepers about having another mission.

"I need you to make contact with some adversaries in the _Kingdom Hearts_ universe. We'll need them as allies too: The main ones AND the Disney ones. Due to your heritage, you can stick to the Disney world that you'll fit in the most and help from there. You'll be one of our links to that universe. I'll have the Dark Disney Knights join you eventually. Good luck" Peepers said.

"Thank you for this task, I'll use my abilities wisely" Nova replied, respectfully.

After the conversation was over, Peepers got to work on contacting Obake.

Shadowy Figure had rescued Obake and Trina from the brink of death as he had kept a surveillance watch on the two of them. So, they had escaped their fate just barely without the Big hero 6 team knowing.

Meanwhile in the My Hero Academia world…

Brooke and her team had found the targets Neto, Tokoyami, Yo, Tamaki, Shinso and Seiji in town.

Neito is a handsome young man with slick blond hair, which gets shorter the further down his head it goes, styled so that it's parted to the left, his bangs left hanging over his right eye. His irises are a purplish-blue, his pupils white and his eyes are shaped so that they're slanting downwards towards the far sides of his face, usually left half-closed, this, along with his signature smirk and head tilt, giving him a rather contemptuous look.

His hero costume is a black, double breasted tuxedo with two long tails reaching almost down to his ankles. Three clocks hang on one of two belts around his waist, presumably to help him keep track of his Quirk's time limit, and he leaves his shirt collar upturned, a blue and black dotted tie done up around his neck. Both his tailcoat and his pants are plain black, with the exception of the cuffs of his sleeves and the inner-facing sides of his tails, and his shoes are white with a simple design.

Fumikage was a short young man with the head of a black bird, possibly supposed to resemble that of a crow or a raven with black hair that resembled feather, a yellow beak which is slightly hooked down at the end, thin, red eyes, one on either side of his head, and a red band wrapped around his neck, which he rarely removes and his body being a normal human shape, with rather fair skin wearing a robe, black, but tinted a dark purple where light hits it, that covers his entire body, only stopping halfway down his shins, and knee-high black boots with a dark t-shirt, wristbands, a pair of baggy pants, similar to the ones Katsuki Bakugo wears in his hero costume, and a utility belt with a double pin buckle underneath.

Yo was a tall, muscular young man with shaggy, unruly hair which is such a dark brown that it's almost black, sticking up in all directions around his head,warm brown loose diamond eyes with bangs hanging low above them wearing a gold jaw-guard that covers his cheeks, a thick green strap over each of his shoulders, attached at the front to two black plates with golden trimmings which cover the sides of his chest, black elbow pads and green wrist-guards, baggy pants (jeans) with some small green markings, and plain black boots with heeled soles with a smile on his face, whether it be nice or sinister.

Tamaki was a tall young man with rather pale skin, elf-like pointy ears, messy, indigo hair, which sticks out behind his head, and thin, tired-looking eyes, partially covered by his bangs (despite the fact that they're supposed to be split as to not impair his vision) and hunched shoulders are usually hunched wearing a black bodysuit decorated with gold plating around the arms and shoulders, a white tunic as well as a matching cape that connects to a scarf-like collar with a silver mask on the front and white hood that features more gold plating on the top of the hood, a purple mask over his face as well as a matching carrier vest with red straps and has no shoes, which gives him more freedom when he's using his Quirk. He avoids making eye-contact with people when he talks.

Hitoshi was a tall young man with messy indigo hair that flares out in large tufts around his head, notably straight teeth and thin and somewhat triangular in shape dark purple usually half-closed eyes with white pupils, no visible eyelashes. and very dark eyebags wearing a dark blue tracksuit with thick white lines over his upper body and down his legs, forming the letters "U" and "A", and a white marking on each short sleeve, framed with red, a detatchable mask-like device over his mouth, known as the Artificial Vocal Cords, which aids him with the activation of his Quirk, and a binding cloth the same as the one worn by Shota Aizawa around his neck.

Seiji was a young man with thin, slanted eyes and a straight purple fringe, parted on his right so it covers his left eye (his hair being fluffier on the back of his head by sticking out a little in small tufts) wearing a black overcoat with red trimmings. Its collar covers his entire neck, only stopping just below his mouth, and two red-rimmed flaps are folded over the top. The sleeves of his coat reach down to his elbows, cut off by two large red cuffs which are strapped onto the upper part of the sleeves, and on his right, he wears a smaller white armband with a black stripe through the middle. On top of his coat, he wears a black apron that reaches down past his knees, plain apart from the red strings threaded twice through that go around his neck. He also wears a peculiar set of gloves that only cover his thumb, index and middle fingers, Shiketsu's signature hat and black boots.

"Hello gentlemen, we have an offer you can't refuse" Nyx stated.

"And what would that be?" Neito asked.

"A chance to fulfil your potential by joining a team" Nyx said in an alluring voice.

"If you follow us, you can name your team" Phill added.

"What's in it for me?" Tokoyami asked.

"You will all be accepted in a role that's even better than being a 'Pro hero'. Just follow us through that blue portal and everything will make sense" Brooke stated.

Feeling 50% convinced, they all followed the Dark Disney Knights through the portal even though Tamaki was hesitant at first.

On the other side, they returned to the hideout where Peepers was.

"Welcome, young ones and thank you for coming. You get to pick your team name" Peeper stated.

"What about Dark furnace?" Seiji suggested.

Tamaki was silent.

"Fine. I WAS roped into this" Shinso stated.

"I like it. Class 1-A will bow before us! MWAHAHAHA!" Neito cried.

"Your first mission is to use the training basement to get your quirks stronger" Peepers ordered.

He then turned to the Dark Disney Knights.

"I managed to contact Obake and your next mission is to train with Vanitus to get ready for Kingdom Hearts 3 because you 7 will get to witness the REAL second keyblade war. I'll give you additional tasks for this mission after your training" Peepers announced.

"Wait we're going to watch a war?!" Nyx asked in shock.

"Isn't this a thing that has been repeated like 4 times?" Shady pointed out.

"Technically those were all ATTEMPTS to start the second keyblade war. This will be the real deal, no more weak guesses; You will be witnessing HISTORY!" Peepers exclaimed.

"Wow, I didn't except you to get so excited about WAR" Avani said, nervously.

"Well I AM a captain" Peepers stated, proudly.

"True, I hope this Obake guy is able to help us too" Phil muttered.

"I've been doing some research and you'll get to go to a new world known as _The Dragon Prince_ in 2021. Thank you for your hard work today, that is all" Peepers stated.

"Will Dark Furnace help with preparing for 'Dark Zero's arrival?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, that's what their specific missions will be for" Peepers stated.

The group of students heroes went to the basement as the Dark Disney Knights went back to the castle outside of time.

"Training with the embodiment of darkness? Will that even be fun?" Sam pondered.

Phil sighed.

"We'll have to see how he returns first. Let's just get some sleep" he mumbled.

Later that evening, Peepers was still awake doing more research on his computer.

He came across a picture of a black and red mech and got intrigued.

"'Nemesis', huh? Time to add you to the list as well" Peeper muttered to himself as he added the name to his checklist.

A chat window appeared on his screen which showed code jargon a increased speed that made it hard to process.

It then triggered something:

 ** _A green hedgehog with an armoured knight helmet used his black and white keyblade with another girl that looked like Grace._**

 ** _"I'm sorry but we have to do this to get him back" he said._**

 ** _The girl had a keyblade modelled on Twilight town as the keychain was the clocktower and the design was a mixture of red, white and green to reflect her friends and family._**

 ** _"You'll see him again just…not like this" The girl said with a sad smile._**

 ** _"But what about you? I thought you wanted to exist too!" Grace cried._**

 ** _"That's the thing…. You helped me come back. Thank you" The girl said, tearfully._**

 ** _The pair disappeared after unlocking a keyhole and in their place was someone who had promised to return….._**

Peepers was in shock and looked around.

He caught the glimpse of sliver hair and a black coat in the corner of his eye.

"What?" He said in bewilderment.

 _Maybe I'm just tired_ he thought.

He finished what he had been searching and went to bed.

-To be continued-

Cutscene:

 **-About a day later (After being accepted into their ranks in the Keyblade graveyard)-**

Vexen (formerly Even) used a computer that was not tied to the organisation and began typing:

 **On the Replica Program and Reanimation**

Following my erasure and my recompletion as a human, I did not awaken right away. Perhaps the damage was exceptionally grave. Even after waking, I remained in bed, pondering my next course of action.

In my work on the Replica Program for the Organization, I produced some twenty vessels. Most of the early results were failures, not one of them granted a number. The first success to emerge from that early lot was the Riku replica. Subsequently, Xion (No. i) was essentially indistinguishable from a natural human, though she became unstable due to the influence of others. Using those two as my foundation, I worked to construct a number of nigh-perfect replicas, but just as they neared completion, my efforts were cut short. I suspect Xehanort aims to use both the initial lot as well as the unused replicas from my later work.

I arose today and decided to walk out in the square, my first outing in some time. Yet my stroll was interrupted when a surprising visitor appeared with an unexpected offer. Though younger than me, he'd risen to become Xemnas's right-hand. I accepted his terms and became a Nobody once more—easier to gain access to the old Replica Program that way.

—Vexen.

He refrained to mention Peepers to avoid unnecessary attention given his additional tasks. 

_These entries showed the Vanitas had a huge chance of coming back in the flesh to train the Dark Disney Knights._

 _The question was would he be willing?_

-End of Cutscene-

 **Notice: Part of the cutscence has been removed to fix timeline errors. Sorry for the confusion!**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Next time is Kingdom hearts 3 central!**

 **Note: Nemesis is from GEN:Lock.**

 **Bye! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- More training (the painful, darkness kind), callbacks and 2nd keyblade war in 2019!

 **The first half of this chapter overlaps with the Kingdom Hearts Interval story and the second half overlaps with my KH3 story. Enjoy!**

 **Capitaine Lupin belongs to** **5UP3RN0V4 (he makes a cameo in this for continuity) along with one of the PJ Masks and a wreck it ralph character who belong to Disney and the show/movie writers.**

 **Captain Peepers is from Wander Over Yonder.**

 **A certain aspect in this chapter is inspired by a specific scene in KHX when a bright light shines on the player character. See if you can recognise which part I mean.**

It was now late December, Team Dark Furnace were on their 6 set of mission given by Peepers and the Dark Disney Knights were awake bright and early to see how exactly they'd get training to be ready for Kingdom Hearts 3 (This was occurring while Grace and Green were finding information on the first keyblade war and its aftermath in Twilight Town).

Peepers was still in his usual captain uniform when he came into the room.

"Thanks for coming, everyone. The best way for this training session to take place is to have a shadow remnant of Vanitas teach you before the real thing comes back so we don't break the timeline. Is everyone ok with this?" Peepers announced.

"Um ok" Brooke shrugged.

On cue, a dark corridor appeared and out came the dark aura- silhouette of the masked boy: Vanitas.

He wore a black and red organic-looking bodysuit, which was quite similar to Riku's Dark Mode over the black organisation coat and a silver helmet covered with dark glass, hiding his face from view.

Since his heart hadn't been reformed yet with the unversed help, the shadow of him was a substitute until a replica was ready for Vanitas' heart.

"I've been told that before I regain my full strength, I have to train you lot for the next keyblade war you have to observe. Doesn't make much sense to me but this is one of many quick stops for me and the unversed. First lesson: know when to react" Shadow Vanitas stated.

He teleported at rapid speed with his keyblade ready.

His keyblade was the exact same as the real Vanitas due to his nature.

His keyblade Void Gear had a red handle, black teeth, guard and head with a red outline and a round, cog-like shape, grey shaft with a copper-coloured gear in the centre, with two intersecting, black chains wrapped around it and two more chains wrapped around the base of the shaft in a similar fashion, two blue, reptilian eyes located in the head of the blade and embedded in the hilt and three small, copper gears and ends in a charm resembling two halves of a gear arranged in an S-shape keychain (with numerous similarities to his Master's Keyblade).

To try to counter this, Brooke used her swords with her fire magic, Isabella used her staff, Nyx used her dark magic and Avani used the four elements (water, air, fire and earth) to block.

However, Shadow Vanitas used his dark portal move, went underneath where they all stood and then launched out of it with upward slash attack, catching them all off-guard.

"Too slow!" he cried.

He left an after-image when he hit them all and teleported behind them.

"See ya!" He cried as he fired a fireball at them that split into three homing fireballs that followed the Dark Disney Knights as they tried to block but got pushed back.

He the teleported again and attacked from above.

"Pathetic!" He cried as they were all thrown back against the wall.

"Had enough yet?" he asked with a malicious smile underneath his mask.

Brooke struggled to get up.

"We can't give up, what's the next lesson?" She challenged him.

"Agility, your perseverance is admirable but it's not ENOUGH" Shadow Vanitas responded.

And so, the hours dragged on.

Shadow Vanitas was getting faster and more precise with his attacks as the Dark Disney knights tried to keep up with him.

They went from 'agility' to 'fast defence reflexes' and then 'fighting tactics'.

"Enough! Please!" Phil begged.

Shadow Vanitas made an annoyed noise.

"You 7 are pathetic. You're not ready for what the future holds and yet you still want to observe the second keyblade war as your boss has ordered you to. When you regain your strength, prove your worth for your mission to me" Shadow Vanitas advised as he then leave in a corridor of darkness once more.

"So how was that for 'day one'?" Peepers asked.

"THAT was day one?!" Avani cried.

"He's like beyond expert level, he's like master level hard" Phil noted.

"Calm down, everyone. I need you all to rest up. I'll check in with Vexen to ensure Shadow Vanitas returns tomorrow for your next 'lesson'" Peepers stated.

They all groaned.

"Hey, this is for your benefit. I know Vanitas in general is pretty intense but this will help your co-ordination, teamwork and chance of success in battle if you do end up facing any universal knights during your next mission" he added.

"Fine, we'll put up with it for now. However, this is extreme for training, Commander" Brooke pointed out in an annoyed tone.

Peepers sighed.

"I do want you all to succeed. I just know your future will be bright" he said, confidently.

"And yet, my family is forever shattered" Brooke remarked.

Everyone went silent.

"Um anyway, see ya tomorrow" Peepers said, softly before he left.

When they had all headed to bed, Peepers did a little more research on Nemesis and uncovered the world of GEN:Lock where he was from in the process.

"Intriguing, this is defiantly an ally we need for the future as well" he muttered to himself in excitement.

In that moment, he remembered the figure with silver hair that had appeared last time and tried to find information on them as well.

Nothing came up because he needed a name.

In frustration, he banged the keyboard.

 _How am I going to get more answers?_ He thought.

Then it hit him: Nova!

Maybe she knew who he had seen last time?

He tried to contact her but she didn't pick up.

So over then next 3 days (equal to 1 day in the Kingdom Hearts universe), the Dark Disney Knights used simulations and targets to practise as Vexen had not responded yet.

It wasn't until day 4, there was a response saying Shadow Vanitas would be back to test them for any improvements. This was now just after Sora and company left for Olympus.

The group wore their silver armour in anticipation of Shadow Vanitas' arrival this time.

At 1pm, the purple and black corridor of darkness reappeared and out came Shadow Vanitas once more.

"Ready to taste bitter defeat?" He asked.

"Not a chance, Emo Sora" Brooke remarked.

Shadow Vanitas was taken back by this, but his mask concealed his reaction.

"Let's see if your actions back up that smart mouth of yours" he stated as he got into his ready stance.

He summoned his keyblade which materialised in a flash of purple flame.

Brooke grinned.

 **'Lesson one: Reaction time'**

Shadow Vanitas cartwheeled to the left and fired a fireball that splits into three homing fireballs while casting dark lightening.

"Go!" He cried while he did the attack.

He then teleported away leaving an after image of himself.

Avani used earth to create a pillar as Shadow Vanitas disappeared in a pool of darkness that moved towards Sam.

Nyx targeted her dark magic at the pool of darkness as Shadow Vanitas emerged and was thrown back by the precise attack.

He yelped in pain as he was hit repeatedly in the air.

He then teleported again and created a barrier of darkness to increase his power.

"Darkness awaits!" He exclaimed.

Phil got out his newly-made sword from Nyx's magic (created during their training) and helped the others attack Shadow Vanitas as he was floating in the air.

They managed to hit him again.

Lesson 2: Agility

Shadow Vanitas got faster with his attacks as he did his combo attacks while Blaze blocked with a wall of fire.

They then went through the last lesson in force of defence and tactics.

They caught Shadow Vanitas off-guard with rapid strikes, dark magic, fire and air blasts.

He finally relented to surrender.

"You have improved. You need to keep practising but I think you'll be ok if you have to face your adversaries in the Keyblade Graveyard. Can I go now?" Shadow Vanitas asked.

"Thank you, Shadow Vanitas. You're free to go" Peepers replied, quickly.

"Good luck, you'll need it" Shadow Vanitas said in a tone that was close to genuine for his character before disappearing once more in the corridor of darkness.

"Great work, everyone. You're doing well with teamwork and co-ordinated attacks. Rest up for now. Tomorrow, I'll be telling you your side missions that go with your main observation mission of the second Keyblade war" Peepers announced.

Xigbar with his hood up delivered a purple box with a silver skull on it to Peepers' desk.

"This is Pandora's box. I trust you know what to do with it" Xigbar stated.

"Thank you, sir" Peeper said, quickly.

Xigbar glanced at the direction of the Dark Disney Knights for a brief moment before leaving in a corridor of darkness.

-The next day-

"Knights, I'll need you to retrieve the replica badge from Vexen and replace it with the real thing when the owner is distracted. You also need to steal one of the Paopu fruit from Destiny Island and ensure the black coat wearer called 'Xigbar' from the 'Seekers of Darkness' forms an alliance with you. We'll need him in the future too as Nova has managed to contact the group. I managed to finally get a message from her last night" Peepers explained.

"Why do we need fruit exactly?" Phil asked in confusion.

"It represents something special, so we need to add it to the collection for 'Plan D' to be safe. I did some extra research on the Kingdom Hearts universe" Peepers replied.

He got out a few sim cards as a tracking device for the Dark Disney Knights.

"This is for your phones in order to track down Vexen, the worlds you're looking for and Xigbar" He explained as he gave one to all 7 of them.

"Thank you, Peepers. We'll be back soon" Brooke promised.

"Actually you'll be gone a few days" Peepers remarked.

"What?!" Nyx cried after they activated their tracking devices and vanished.

The Dark Disney Knights got separated; Nyx ended up in the castle that never was just after Vexen finished his work on the replicas, allowing the organisation to gain two more members while the rest ended up in Destiny Islands.

"Vexen, I've come to collect the fake badge. Do you have it?" Nyx asked.

Vexen got out the fake franklin badge.

"Here you go, I assume you're associated with Peepers. Hurry now, My mission here is complete. I have somewhere I need to be. Something my boss told me is concerning" he stated.

Nyx nodded before activating the tracking device again.

Vexen then left in a corridor of darkness hastily.

She ended up in Grace Quade's house somewhere in London and found the real badge under the floor boards.

She quickly switched out the real thing for the fake and used her phone to escape.

-By the time Sora and friends are in Zootopia-

On Destiny Islands, Phil managed to grab the yellow star-shaped Paopu fruit from the tree when Brooke noticed a keyblade called Master's Defender on the sand.

It first belonged to Master Eraqus and had accidently been left behind when Aqua had fallen back into darkness when Destiny Islands had been restored at the end of KH1.

The Master's Defender has a smooth, cylindrical, grey shaft that tapers outward at both ends. It has a boxy guard, made up of two small, light grey boxes and copper rod. The base of the guard connects to the grip, and both sport several small indentations lining them. The grip itself is somewhat unique in that, while most Keyblade grips are cylindrical, the Master's Defender's grip is squared. The teeth are in the shape of an "E". The "E"-shaped teeth and the square grip are likely an allusion to "Square-Enix", which Eraqus's name also references. Its Keychain is made of several simple chain links and its token is the Terra's Mark symbol that appears on Eraqus's, Ventus's, Terra's, and Aqua's clothing.

Brooke was about to touch it when Shady stopped her.

"That's not why we're here. We need to go before we're spotted" she urged.

"You. So, you're here as well" a voice said.

They turned around slowly.

"Grace? How?! Is my traitorous brother here too?!" Brooke cried.

"No, he's not on this mission." Grace replied, in a calm manner.

"I must have got here too early" she muttered.

"I would love to beat you into dust but we're on a tight schedule, cursed knight" Blaze hissed.

Grace raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I hope you get to lose everything just like We did" Blaze continued.

 _She always has been a cursed knight since that boy died and Nick Wizard was imprisoned_ she thought.

"Next time, you won't be left off so easy" Shady added, coldly and quickly gestured to the team to hurry up.

They used the device again just as Nyx arrived back at the hideout and gave the badge to Peepers.

"I'll get this to the vault. The others will be waiting for you" he stated.

Nyx smiled before using the device once more.

Two days had past in real time since the Dark Disney Knights had been gone by now, when Nova, A masked Jackal and a masked young 8 year old were delivering two captives: a boy in a lizard costume and a girl in a candy-based outfit.

"These are two of the new pure hearts that we have to guard. It's to show to the heroes, we villians are serious about back-up plans" The young thief called Capitiane Lupin stated.

He was wearing a black coat iconic to Organisation 13.

They then left in a dark corridor together, with Gekko and Vanellope tied up for Peepers.

"You two will be very useful, indeed" Peepers stated.

He proceeded to take the two captives into the vault for the items needed for 'Plan D'.

"You'll be in here a while, at least until someone of interest comes to collect you both" he explained.

A little while later, he sent a text to Nova informing him to invite Demyx, a person on his 'people of interest' list to the hideout for a victory party after the 'second Keyblade War'.

About two day passed (In Universe) by the time all of the Dark Disney Knights regrouped in the Keyblade Graveyard.

"So, are you friend or foe?" Xigbar asked.

"Friend, sir. Have you started the keyblade war yet?" Brooke asked quickly.

"Well that Dark Riku Replica unleashed a shadow Xehanort on the heroes as a little 'test' so not just yet. Do you need me to help YOU with something?" Xigbar questioned, suspiciously.

"Um well, we would like to form an alliance with you in case we need your help in the future" Phil explained.

Xigbar was lost in thought for a moment before turning his attention to all 7 knights.

"Alright, I'll help you but you'll need to help me in return so I can be sure you're worth my time" he stated.

"Ok, what is it?" Brooke asked as her interest piqued.

"I'll tell you after my 'sceptical'" He promised.

The knights' faces fell in disappointment.

"Seekers of Darkness! It's time to make the grand entrance!" Master Xehanort called.

"That's my cue. Gotta jet, kids. Remember find a good spot to watch the show and relax ok?" Xigbar reassured them with a wink.

They found a cliff side from a semi-close distance (to avoid the heroes spotting them but still have a view) as Master Xehanort approached the area with all of the life-less keyblade relics.

"Should we take note?" Isabella asked, with concern.

"No, we just try to learn from this" Brooke replied.

Another figure in a black coat joined them from a corridor of darkness.

"Are you waiting for your cue as well?" The figure asked with a New York accent similar to 80's Raphael but her voice and tone in general (minus the accent) was somewhat familiar.

The tune known as 'Shadows of the past' began playing as she talked, it was reminiscent of Xion's theme but with some notes from a guitar to make a bittersweet symphony.

"We're observing the war. Are you one of them as well?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, I am. Who exactly are you?" the figure asked.

"We're the Dark Disney Knights. Maybe you've heard of us?" Phil replied, eagerly.

Keeping a straight face while in thought, the hooded figure turned to them.

"Maybe I have, it doesn't really matter. I have a job to you and so do you" The figure pointed out.

They all went silent as they continued watching the different battles from afar including Green fighting Infinite the masked jackal.

 _-After Xigbar fell off the maze to make Sora and Riku think he died, he reappeared to the Dark Disney Knights to watch the end of the 'show'-_

 _"I'm back!" Xigbar grinned._

 _"But didn't you just die?!" Phil cried._

 _"Nope, had to make old Sora and Riku THINK I was for this plan to work" he replied._

 _"So, what did you want us to do?" Brooke asked._

 _He then whispered something which made their faces not only confused but overly curious._

 _"Alright, we'll help" Brooke relented._

 _She quickly sent a message to Peepers asking if it was ok to meddle and he said it was fine as long as they didn't interfere with the battle._

 _Xigbar smiled._

They all watched as Sora helped to take down Dark Riku, Marluxia, Larxene and Luxord in the Trail of Valediction to assist Riky and Mickey after defeating Xigbar.

The present-day Replica Riku forced Dark Riku out of the replica so it could be used for Namine's return in the amist of it all.

After getting past the switch-activated doors, The Dark Disney Knights saw Sora help Ven and Aqua against Vanitas and Terra-nort and then Axel and Kairi against Saix and a hooded 'puppet covering her face in the Twist of Isolation.

The Knights' secondary companion (minus Xigbar) summoned their keyblade: it was Missing Ache.

The handle that had two protrusions on either side which curved upward and the neck of Missing Ache were black, the guard was comprised of two chartreuse spikes that curve downward, the teeth was chartreuse but resembled the top half of the Nobody symbol, with two of the spikes being longer than the others and in a steeper angle and Keychain token was chartreuse and similar to the handle in shape, albeit squashed down.

It had the ability of aerial combs of a downward slash followed by a spinning slash and ground combs of a lunge, an uppercut swipe, and a downward slash finished with a hilt slash.

"That's my cue" The figure said.

"Do we know you?" Brooke asked.

"No, but you know my somebody" The figure stated.

"Are you Grace?" Nyx asked in a cold voice.

"No but you will see soon enough" The figure replied before teleporting to the Twist of Isolation.

The Knights watched as Green fought Infinite and Grace fought the figure as Sora raced up to Tower of Endings, located atop the Skein of Severance, to finish off Ansem, SOD, Xemnas and Young Xehnort with Riku and Mickey's help (as they had been there when Sora arrived).

With Master Xehanort being the 'final boss'.

The group had unfortunately missed the moment Kairi had been kidnapped by Xemnas and given to Master Xehanort.

So, it was only after Master Xehanort destroyed Kairi and finally summoned Kingdom Hearts a second time, that the Dark Disney Knights witnessed Mickey use time magic and then Sora, Donald and Goofy went after Xehanort using a 'portal'.

After that, they couldn't witness the last fight with Xehanort because they were out of view and after about 40 minutes, the other guardians of light went through Kingdom Hearts to join the trio.

"The show is almost over, kids" Xigbar stated.

They all sighed.

"And we're missing the climactic final clash with Master Xehanort" Nyx sighed.

"Nyx, we have phones. We can watch that part later." Brooke reminded her.

"Once the heroes are gone, we can get in position" Xigbar warned them.

A little while later, the heroes all returned to the Keyblade Graveyard.

The knights couldn't hear what they were saying but 5 minutes later, a light shot into the sky.

Sora was gone and all of his friends went their separate ways to leave the graveyard.

With them all on the path of a 'montage', Xigbar put his hood back on.

"It's time to watch the 'master' go to work" Xigbar joked.

He teleported to the crossroad of keyblades and waited as the black box reappeared next to him while Maleficent and Pete also watched from a distance…..

 **-After the epilogue-**

They all gasped.

"He can't be gone, this is the next saga!" Phil cried.

"We need to go. I'm certain we'll be called back like the children in Narnia" Shady pointed out.

They didn't realise that there were now two extra visitors in the graveyard to the far left: a mechanical green hedgehog and Infinite himself.

So, they returned to their hideout where Peepers was still waiting.

"Congratulations, you completed your kingdom hearts 3 mission!" he exclaimed as balloons and streamers fell on them.

"Well, um that was some 'war'" Sam said, her face still in shock.

"You had that ready for our entrance, didn't you?" Brooke sighed.

Peepers nodded proudly.

"You did a great job and I've managed to get more search done on 'Nemesis' and another world called 'Carmen Sandiego' (The Netflix one). You all deserve a rest and celebration from the next mission, so enjoy this time well" Peepers said, gratefully.

"And don't worry, I know you'll be in the next saga by default" he added.

Brooke went outside to reflect on what they had all seen.

 _It wasn't exactly a war, but it was a good learning experience, right? She thought._

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" a voice asked.

She turned around and came face-to-face with Kenny!

"How did you find me?" Brooke asked in a frosty tone.

"It doesn't matter how, do you really want to do the task he gave you and your team?" Kenny insisted.

"I…I have to. If I don't, everything will collapse" Brooke admitted.

"So, you ARE afraid" Kenny stated.

"No, I'm not!" Brooke shouted in denial.

"Why won't you come home?" Kenny whispered in her ear.

"Leave me alone!" she cried.

"Brooke, are you alright?" another voice asked.

She looked back.

Kenny had vanished and Isabella was in his place.

"I…I thought I saw Kenny" Brooke replied as she tried to calm down.

"It's just us here and a few special guests Peepers invited for our 'victory party' as he put it. Maybe you imagined him?" Isabella offered.

"I guess so, um is Catra coming?" Brooke asked quickly.

"Maybe, let's check on the others ok?" Isabella suggested as she offered her friend a hand.

Brooke smiled and took her hand before they went back inside.

The others were enjoying the celebration as there was now the song 'Footloose' playing in the background.

Catra, Entrapta, Scorpia, Mina Loveberry and Demyx (of all people) were at the party as well.

Demyx was still wearing the black coat, even at this party.

Nova, however, was in the basement because of Mina Loveberry's monster prejudice and had to wait for new orders.

"Thanks for the party, Peepers" Phil said, gratefully.

"Hey laddies, want to hear my sitar?" Demyx asked.

"Really?" Scorpia said, excitedly.

Catra sighed.

"Are you a monster?" Mina accused her.

"This is so fascinating!" Entrapta cried.

As they continued to party into the night, Brooke's face fell.

This time, they all were given a vision:

 _A figure with black hair and silver eyes in a white dress surrounded by white light that looked similar to Skuld (from KHX/UX) from Kingdom hearts in the Keyblade graveyard._

 _The black box was beside them and they looked at it in fear._

 _"Are you a goddess?" a young voice asked._

 _Yes was the reply._

When they all came out of the daze, the knights were lost in confusion by what they had seen.

"This isn't the end. It never is" Brooke muttered.

"Thanks for coming everyone. Knights, write down anything you saw when you had those blank facs and then head to bed. It won't be till either two weeks or another month before your next mission" Peepers remarked.

They all sighed as the guests left.

Mina took a purple and yellow portal to get back home to Mewni.

The knights went to their rooms.

"Kingdom Hearts…has a goddess?" they all asked the ceiling in bewilderment.

 _' Everything has consequences, children. May your heart be your guiding key' a voice only the audience would recognise said._

 ** _To be continued_**

 _Cutscene:_

 _Inside the vault with the items for 'Plan D', Gekko sat in solitude._

 _"What if we never get out?" Gekko wondered._

 _They're gonna find out what I did to help Luna Girl and leave me forever he thought._

 _"Hey, kid. Cheer up, our friends may not know where we are but we won't be locked up forever. I have a video call with Ralph that I don't want to miss" Vanellope pointed out._

 _Gekko sighed._

 _"You're right but i'm still worried, especially regarding my other friend..." Gekko trailed off._

 _-Somewhere in the universe-_

 _Capitaine Lupin came out of a dark portal on a rage hunt for Masque Ombre._

 _"I will find you" he promised._

 _-end of cutscene-_

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter._**

 ** _I'll do my best to follow up on the Kingdom hearts stuff in my follow up from the KH3 story._**

 ** _The figure who is NOT Xigbar will be revealed in my KH3 story (It is an OC not the MOM)._**

 ** _(Note: This chapter may or may not be up before or after the KH3 story is completed)_**

 ** _Just a few codes to help with the wait:_**

· **_Ollp uli gsv hszwldh rm gsv ortsg, gsv tlwwvhh rh lfg lu hrtsg._**

· **_Vevm mvd ilovh szev svzeb yfiwvmh gl yvzi._**

· **_'Lm gszg ozmw hszoo ortsg vckriv zmw wzipmvhh kivezro'._**

· **_PS4 rh gsv UFGFIV._**

 ** _Narrator: Next time of dragon ball Z- I mean Dark Disney Knights, 'new allies', new locations and new trials. Stay tuned to see it all in action!_**

 ** _See ya soon!_**

 ** _Grace, out!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The Paper Star, Nemesis and new surprises**

 **The characters from Carmen Sandiego (2019 version) and Gen:LOCK belong to the shows creators. I'm just borrowing them. There is a mention of a group from Ducktales 2017 as well.**

 **I decided to polish up on Shady's backstory by adding to what I had revealed in 'Magical Disney: The Race to save cartoons'.**

 **AnonymousZGirl is the one who helped me with Icy and Shady's original self and backstory, I just tweaked it slightly.**

 **Enjoy.**

A few weeks had pasted in real time since the second keyblade war.

Peeper woke everyone up with a foghorn.

"Good morning, everyone! I have a new mission for you. First mission is to seek out more potential allies from an organisation known as VILE. Two agents have caught my attention: Tigress and Paper Star. Tigress might be easy to persuade but Paper Star is highly dangerous. When you engage with her, stay cautious as she will only be joining temporarily until we can figure out a way to control her aggressive and violent ways" Peepers advised.

Phil was the most nervous.

"What happens if they don't co-operate?" He asked while shaking.

"Then you use force when necessary" Peepers advised.

A red portal appeared as they went through to reach the world of Carmen Sandiego 2019.

They arrived about a week after season 1's conclusion after Paper Star wiped the ACME card owned by Chase from Carmen herself.

Tigress was getting ready to go to Rio when the Dark Disney Knights found her.

"And who are you freak shows?" She asked in surprise.

Tigress (Real name: Sheena) was a physically fit, and athletic female of at least 20 years old with shoulder length white/platinum blonde hair, a small beauty mark under the right side of her mouth, and baby blue eyes.

On missions, she wore a black, green and orange mask with light green lenses that contains high tech functionality like night vision goggles (also making her eyes look green)that view through anything, and use special vision modes to track targets, a black and green cat suit with orange stripes that includes a pair of gloves with razor sharp claws.

"We're the Dark Disney Knights and we would like to make an alliance with yourself and Paper Star" Brooke replied.

"Paper Star?" Tigress then chuckled.

"She only listens to Maelstrom but doesn't easily work well with other agents let alone strangers" she added.

"We need you to be our connection to VILE because our boss has great things in mind you and VILE" Nyx added.

Tigress thought for a moment.

Then she gave Brooke a card with her details.

"I'll talk to my superiors first" she remarked before vanishing.

Next was Paper Star.

She noticed them in the proximity of VILE Island and was heard humming a high-pitched tune.

She was a Japanese girl with hair split into two 'side buns', one black and the other white and black eyes wearing heavy purple lipstick, a light green coat, tight blue short-shorts, and white leggings with purple boots.

She made 3 sheets into daggers and 4 sheets into throwing stars via origami from paper in the pouches on her leggings.

A paper dagger was thrown at Nyx.

A purple dark magic barrier dome appeared around Nyx and the other knights before it could hit Nyx.

"Paper Star! Come out, we wish to talk" Nyx yelled.

Paper Star jumped down from her hiding place.

"Hello, prey. State your business before I cut you" she stated, sadistically.

"Your skills have value to our boss, and we wish make a…temporary alliance with you" Brooke stated.

"And what's in it for me?" Paper Star asked.

"Well…you'll get…more acknowledgement for your skills and a reward. Getting help to capture Carmen Sandiego and the organisation ACME" Sam replied with a cunning grin.

Paper Star was perplexed.

"How do you know about the people I work for?" she questioned.

"We have sources in high places" Brooke answered.

Just then Paper Star got a message on her phone:

' _You are one of the chosen. Go to the Land of Shadows 4 months after May in 2027 on the first Friday of that month at 12 pm. Don't be late. 'The unknown'. PS: I can be trusted'._

"The Unknown? Ok, I'm in but only to figure out this message and see what you're made of" She pointed out with a hint of coldness.

At the same time, The VILE Faculty got a message as well:

' _Work with F.O.W.L. (Fiendish Organization for World Larceny) 2017 as you both have a common interest: to take down your adversaries. Doing this will earn you a place in the ranks. Tell your agents to trust me and the ones I pick. 'The Unknown'._

They preceded to convince Tigress and Paper Star to trust 'The Unknown' with a big announcement along with the other VILE agents just as it was the Dark Disney Knights' cue to leave with cunning smiles all around.

Upon returning to the hideout, Peepers was knee-deep in research on 'GEN:Lock' and 'The Dragon Prince' on his computer.

"Ah you're back! Grab some lunch and come back in 20 minutes. I know where to send you next" Peepers said, excitedly.

-20 minutes later-

"Now then, your next mission will be to go to the world of _Gen:LOCK_ to recruit the one known as 'Nemesis'. I did a lot of research and he could be a useful ally as well." Peeper revealed.

"Do you know what Nemesis is?" Avani asked.

"He's more machine than man now. Or rather a human mind trapped in a machine" Peepers explained.

"The best thing to do when approaching him is with care and caution so he can trust you" he added.

"We'll do our very best" Brooke stated.

A light blue portal appeared in front of the group.

"Good luck" Peeper said, genuinely as they left.

The group arrived close to the Union's base in the world of Gen:LOCK.

It was after the Battle of The Anvil and moments after Nemesis received his upgraded look.

Nemesis was a humanoid mech with a primarily black colour scheme with dark red highlights, matching the general colour scheme for the rest of the Union. He was taller than any of the Holons developed by the Experimental Science Unit, standing at least a full head and torso above the standard model, originally noticeably slimmer, glowed red. The most noticeable parts of Nemesis were its four arms, each ending in clawed fingertips which fold the rear pair of arms behind its back, and was capable of running in a quadrupedal manner using its legs and front pair of arms as well as climb walls.

His upgrade involved heavier armour, making him appear much bulkier, and he had four long, spider-like legs attached to his back that he could walk on, three red thrusters on his back allowing Nemesis to fly with the red highlights in his armour appeared somewhat darker than before, almost crimson, and were also more prominent, making them stand out more against the black and a retractable mouth plate.

"Hello….strangers. State your business" Nemesis commanded.

"We're the Dark Disney Knights. We'd like to form an alliance with you and your boss" Brooke replied while shaking.

"Explain" Nemesis said.

"Our Boss looked at your fighting data and sees potential in you" Shady added.

"I'll….consider it. Now go. I have a fight to prepare for" The mech ordered, his voice slightly static.

The group left and moments later he got a message on his head-display:

'Nemesis, you have been chosen…'.

The rest of the message detailed the same information about the meeting in 2027 in the land of shadows.

In the mindcape, his avatar smiled.

-Back in the hideout-

It was time for a game session. This time it involved a console: a PS4 to be precise.

"How about we play _Code Vein_ together?" Shady suggested.

They had enough controllers for multiplayer and were 2 hours into the game when Shady thought of something.

"So, you know how I told you I'd only share my past when I got to know you better?"

They nodded.

"Well, you all remember how I recruited you all with help, but you don't know the full story" Shady began.

" _Before I met you all in 2015, I was one half of a person. I was once someone called Frostella Hope Disney who liked both the old and new cartoons._

 _Our original being had light blue-green eyes, strawberry blonde hair with dark blue highlights, dark blue sunglasses, a black coat, light blue boots and a dress with light blue and dark blue stripes._

 _Frostella was once part of a big family and due to her connection to Walt Disney, could control magic: Ice and shadow. Or rather ice daggers same as Icy._

 _She didn't just love old and new cartoons, she enjoyed technology and researching future shows (keeping 'Tabs' on them) and cartoon news everywhere. One of her desires was to do sightseeing in Japan after going to Disneyland in California with the family._

 _She did get to see Disneyland but…_ _but then one day, an unknown person with the ability to split someone into two came. They split her apart and became myself and Icy._

 _Icy was on the originals side while I protected old, new, forgotten and neglected/deleted toons._

 _Looking back…it's possible that whoever made us split wanted to control us for our powers._

 _Icy was a young girl with light blue eyes and white/strawberry blond (Elsa's version of blond) wearing a light blue mask, a light blue bodysuit and matching boots. We were the closest thing to 'sisters'._

 _After we split, we both joined the Disney Knights. Back then I was known as 'Shades' but it didn't last very long before I left them and went off to find you guys with Slimy L's help at Smakky's orders. Our group was not intended to be 'evil' but I suppose we could pass as 'anti-heroes' then. We never found out who split us apart in the first place but Icy and I have been on different sides since. Although I suspect_ Sammy Doom split us, given he knew the trigger words. _" Shady finally confessed._

"Do…you want to become whole again?" Phil asked.

"I've…considered the idea but no. I can't go back. Icy and I have to reconcile for that to happen and…I'd rather stay being me a while longer" Shady admitted.

"Thank you for finally sharing your backstory. Looks like there's more to your 'brooding' appearance" Brooke elbowed her playfully.

Shady just gave a small smile.

They continued playing until it was 8 pm.

"Knights, time for bed. I'll check what mission is next to prep for tomorrow" Peepers stated.

As the group headed upstairs, Peepers sat at his computer.

He was about to do more research on The Dragon Prince when a message with a keyblade appeared.

' _Their job in that universe isn't done, they must observe the Dark Fairy and her chaos'._

He then smiled.

-To be continued-

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have many future surprises in store so stay tuned.**

 **See ya next time! Grace, out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- a new job in Kingdom hearts

 **This chapter includes locations and mentions/appearances of characters from Hellva Boss, The Owl house, Soul, Onward, Epithet Erazed, Monsters at work, Savages, Rick and Morty, Kingdom Hearts, 'Nomad of Nowhere', Amphibia, The LA Kim Possible movie, The sword in the stone (Madam Mim), Wander over yonder and She-ra and the princesses of power. Some of the still upcoming shows/ movies that are not out yet will be added in at a later date. Enjoy.**

Peepers got the Dark Disney Knights downstairs bright and early for a surprise announcement.

"Knights, you'll be heading back to the Keyblade Graveyard for a task independent of your new role that hasn't begun yet. This task involves helping Xigbar one last time" He announced.

"How long will it be?" Sam asked.

"As long as it takes" Peepers replied.

They used a black-purple portal to reach the keyblade graveyard.

Xigbar came out of a corridor of darkness back to the Keyblade Graveyard just as the Dark Disney Knights reappeared there.

"So, I guess we'll be teaming up once again" Brooke said, awkwardly.

"Yes. The task I told you last time will be on hold a little longer. Maleficent is needed for 'Phase 4'" Xigbar replied.

Phil was about to open his mouth but Xigbar put his hand up to stop him.

"I'll only reveal small pieces of it as we go" he added.

They resumed to watching Maleficent.

"When the metal green hedgehog carries out his plan, that's when you know 'Phase 4' is in motion" Xigbar said, softly.

About 2 kilometres ahead, Maleficent was with her group just as Pete reappeared with Corrupted Catra by his side.

"So….what's the plan?" she asked in her half distorted voice.

Maleficent smiled.

"You all will help me spread the heartless and Heartfuls from this book to every world imaginable much like my original council of villians 3 years ago" she said, proudly.

"Where to first?" Athena asked.

"Anywhere with the book of prophecies" Maleficent stated.

She created a portal to next target: The Demon realm from The Owl House.

With some convincing and magic, she got Madam Mim from _The sword in the Stone_ to go through the portal.

Pete brought Professor Venomous to the graveyard through a dark corridor.

"How may I assist with your taking over other worlds plan?" he asked.

"Well you and Pete will be going to the world of Epithet Erazed, Sweet Jazz City but will be 8th to leave. Athena will be going to Onward, Salem will head to _Monsters At Work_ , Butt Witch and Big Deal will head to the world of Nomad of Nowhere which is called _Nowhere_ and the world of the upcoming show _The Savages_. Corrupted Catra will go to the world of _Rick and Morty_ and then the realm of _Hazbin Hotel_ to get assistance from the Imps. Lady Waltham and I will go to the world of _Soul_ but as the last world" Maleficent announced.

"And me?" Captain Grime asked.

He had also been summoned to the Keyblade Graveyard at 'The Unknown's request because his potential.

"You shall assist Corrupted Catra in the meantime" Maleficent replied with a cold tone.

-Back on the sidelines-

"So, do we split into groups while observing them or…" Sam trailed off.

Xigbar shook his head.

"I have ways of making this exciting if you catch my drift" he said in a mischievous manner.

It was crazy how centuries of observation had made him become so much like his own master…perhaps TOO MUCH.

And for a brief moment he wondered what would have happened if he had tried to fail his mission (Or Role) would the timeline have changed…?

And when this task and the nest battle was done, what would the Master want him around for?

"So Maleficent is needed to kick-start this 'phase 4' that I mentioned before. Now then…trip 1" Xigbar began.

He summoned a dark corridor to teleport them all to 'Nowhere'.

The land of Nowhere is split up to four different biomes in four different directions: An alpine biome in the North, a grassland in the East, a Savannah in the South, and a desert in the West.

Butt Witch and Big Deal were meeting with El Rey, the ruler of the land.

El Rey wears a golden crown with a glowing red eye in the centre.

"What brings you two to my kingdom?" he asked.

"We wish to form an alliance to bring chaos across other worlds" Butt Witch explained, nervously.

El Rey examined Butt Witch and Big Deal carefully.

"Well, my magic crown can assist with that" He replied with amusement.

"Oh, and we have some help" Big Deal added as a bunch of Heartfuls and Darklings appeared.

El Rey perked up.

"Now I'm interested" he stated.

Xigbar teleported the group to a horned, grey and black building located in 'Imp City'.

At the reception desk was a wolf-like hellhound with a dog-like snout with pointy teeth and a dark grey nose, red sclera with white irises, white fur with grey patches on her shoulders and voluminous grey hair swept to the side to reveal her ear wearing an eyebrow piercing, a black choker that has white spikes, grey crop top with strings shaped like a star to resemble a pentagram to hold it up, fingerless gloves and shorts with no shoes.

Corrupted Catra and Captain Grime approached the hellhound.

"Hey! You! Who's in charge of this place?" Catra demanded.

The hellhound looked up.

"That would be Blitzo, the 'o' is silent. BLITZ!" she cried.

"Yes, Loona?" Blitzo yelled back.

She picked up her bone phone.

"You're needed in reception, a crazy cat lady wants to talk to you" she explained.

"I'll be right down" came his response.

A fiery portal opened as a very lanky imp with has crimson skin with trace white blotches that cover his right eye and the tip of his tail, black-and-white striped horns with black spines between them running to his tail, and black stripes around his pointed with wide-proportioned hands and feet and a pointed head with curved horns, a heart-shaped skull symbol rests on his forehead, yellow sclera with red irises and black lines running down the eyelids wearing a torn black collared coat with red buttons, black boots, and large black gloves with yellow eyes on them and a red skull charm around his neck.

"Welcome to Immediate Murder Professionals, how may I the great Blitzo (Said as 'Blitz') help you?" he asked.

"I'm Catra and this is Captain Grime. We are in need of your services for a dark fairy ally. We can provide you with additional help for your …'service' if you help us in return with an alliance?" Catra offered.

Blitzo talked it over with Loona before coming with a verdict.

"Alright, you have a deal but what help are you offering?" he wondered.

A large amount of Heartfuls and darklings appeared in response.

"You can help us take over other worlds" Grime added.

Blitzo's eyes lit up.

"Sounds exciting" he squealed.

Catra offered him her hand and he shook it.

Xigbar teleported his allies and himself again to the 'Demon Realm' specifically the 'Boiling Isles'.

The outside looked close to a broken rib cage with red trees and an orange sky.

It had a town full of vibrant, weird creatures like demons, people with one or more eyes, fairies with sharp teeth etc.

The two was called Bonesborugh and had a marketplace that included Eda's stall of human items.

Outside the town on the cliffs was a cottage called 'The Owl house' and somewhere in town in the north-east was the school known as 'Hexside School'.

"This is a fairly recent world that's cropped up, children. Given their views on humans, you'll need to stay in the shadows for this one" Xigbar advised.

"Um sir, have you…ever feared death?" Brooke asked, cautiously.

"A few times over the many lifetimes I've experienced. There's still moments where I wonder if my mission was right for me. The Black Box I told you about has two purposes not just the book that Maleficent now owns" Xigbar indulged, carefully.

"Wait so, there's more?!" Phil cried.

"Indeed, now then let the fun begin" Xigbar stated with a crafty smile.

Madam Mim blended into the Boiling Isles due to her witch status and incredible magic skills.

Past the conformity prison place was a tall building with hidden legs that housed a council (similar to a parliament) that governed the rules of the boiling Isles and the rest of the Demon Realm.

They consisted of witches, demons (similar to King but more scary) and other creatures native to the realm.

One of them was Eda's sister, Lilith.

She was a tall, thin woman with pale skin, mint-green eyes, long, smooth black hair, pointy ears, black lips and black claw-like nails wearing a formal dress covering her body and legs in two shades of black, (unlike her sister she wears no jewellery) black high-heeled boots and a turquoise diamond-shaped jewel embedded in her sternum.

She was the leader of the emperor's coven.

The head person had a plague mask similar to Warden Wrath with long fingers.

"I was told to come here to form an alliance. I am the great Mad Madam Mim, the most powerful witch in all of England. I 'humbly' request you allow me to show you my skills before the negotiations start" Mim stated.

The leader of the council sighed.

"Go on then" they said, in an exasperated tone.

Mim proceeded to showcase her dark magic through causing plants and skin to wither, fire along with her famous ability of shapeshifting.

"Ok, ok. You've made your impression. What is your offer?" the council questioned.

"Well, I'm offering a deal: in exchange for a supply of Heartfuls and darklings, you join the alliance to help us take over many worlds" Mim offered.

"Alright then, in return we will request you be ready to be called upon when we need of your assistance with something" The council suggested.

"Ok, shake on it?" Mim asked.

The leader shook her hand and Mim was ecstatic enough to do cartwheels as she began to leave.

"This little prison break won't be ignored, and neither will Eda's capture. Maybe we should tighten the laws' effects?" The leader suggested.

Professor Venomous and Pete ended at the edge of a city known as 'Sweet Jazz City' where some people had powers linked to a word connected to their soul called a 'epithet' which could be 'soup', 'voucher' etc.

The city had buildings similar to Manhattan with red and blue lights that had a museum, Blyndeff Toy Emporium and a small town a small distance outside it called Redwood Run.

They noticed a young adult girl with long brown hair and dark brown eyes in a western outfit in a yellow, orange and brown colour scheme with a 'sundial' (?) symbol on her cape and sleeves with gun holsters for the gun she once owned called Zora coming from the direction of Redwood Run.

They managed to form an alliance with her as well.

When the group observed Lady Waltham and Maleficent in 'Soul', Brooke sighed.

"What is it, kiddo?" Xigbar asked.

"I…it's just that role you mentioned to us before…what if we're not ready?" she wondered.

Xigbar looked her straight in the eye.

"Kid, your group is very perseverant. I mean you've been around since 2015 and witnessed the pod-related fan princesses of heart with the chess game take on the keyblade war. You've seen so much, this is the next step. I didn't feel ready when I first got my role either, but I did my best to follow what I was given even if I felt lost. So, if you ever feel lost just remember this phrase: 'may your heart bey your guiding key', ok?" he advised.

"Alright, thank you. Master Xigbar" Brooke said, humbly.

"Please, Xigbar is just fine" he insisted, cheekily.

After Maleficent and Lady Waltham were done in 'Soul', Xigbar brought the Dark Disney Knights back to the Graveyard.

"You guys need to stay hide for a little while" he advised before heading back to the crossroads once more.

He then smiled as he rallied the foretellers (forcing Ava to appear with them) to the graveyard.

They all felt a surge of energy as Metal Green performed his 'fourth wall' plan.

"Why did you summon me, Luxu?" Ava asked.

"I wanted you all to watch the show. After all 'Phase 4' is now a go" Xigbar said, with a cunning grin.

"You know he's going to stop it right?" Ava pointed out.

Xigbar laughed.

"As if. That's what the master is counting out after all. The rookie mistake of thinking you've fixed the problem, then BAM! The unexpected occurs like a boiling over pot" he stated.

"So…..what now?" Gula asked.

Xigbar smiled again.

"You guys be patient. Your part in this phase is coming up, Ava you can take your leave now" he advised.

Ava gritted her teeth underneath her mask as she returned to Land of Departure to oversee Kit, Kairi, Riku, Xion, Grace and Skuld.

-Later about two days later-

Xigbar, the other foretellors, Brooke and her team along Star and Marco waited for Sora and the Master's arrival for test number 4.

"So just a heads up, in case something happens to me. I want to do an old ceremony trick we foretellors created 'Bequeathing'" he began.

Broke began to freeze up as he said this.

He allowed Brooke to touch the handle of his 'gazing eye/no name' keybade.

"In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking...its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love" Xigbar recited.

"Wait you want me to….REALLY?!" Brooke cried.

Xigbar nodded.

"There's something about you that has potential. That's why I picked YOU" he explained.

Brooke was speechless.

"Go Brooke!" The others cheered.

"Wow…Thank you" Brooke said, softly while slightly overcome by the rushing confusion and excitement.

-When the fight between Sora and Xigbar was nearing its end-

Sora's friends arrived on cue to try to 'save him' from himself.

Xigbar fought hard against Sora with all his strength as he had opted to finish the fight himself.

"Brooke, open the box!" Xigbar cried.

Brooke hesitated for second, The Master gestured for her to do it and she relented.

Inside was a figure with black hair and silver eyes in a white dress surrounded by white light that looked similar to Skuld (from KHX/UX) from Kingdom hearts.

She got out of the box and looked at Skuld.

Then looked at the box in fear.

"Are you a goddess?" Brooke asked.

Yes was the reply.

"Where is the guardian of the realm of darkness?" the goddess girl asked.

"Guardian?" Brooke was very confused.

The master chuckled.

"At certain times when some realms a slightly vacant, they receive a guardian. The realm of light always has keyblade masters or wielders as 'guardians' while the realm of darkness, the final world and eve Kingdom hearts picks its guardians based on the strength of heart and intentions" he explained.

"I… was a guardian for Kingdom Hearts….but…the box didn't just…have me and the book…." the goddess trailed off.

The master smiled once more.

"This box is more than that… it's an arc linked to time travel that Maleficent here once used to travel forward as just a heart (she was revived in KH2 because of that and Merryweather remembering + saying her name which reformed her body) and a link for worldlines. Worldlines being dimensions like Verum Rex, Your datascape journal, the data realm the dandelions escaped from etc. Now for one more surprise" he stated.

Sora's eyes glowed brightly as Xigbar struggled hard against him.

Sora switched to the starlight keyblade and fired ancient light at him.

Xigbar chuckled.

"Your fate is sealed, kid. He will end all conflict with outside help, you know" he said, weakly.

"You're done, Xigbar. It's over!" Sora cried.

Xigbar just grinned.

"It's never truly over until the fighting stops…. **As one role ends, another one will rise** " he said cryptically.

Then he finally faded away to the realm of darkness.

"He's really gone?" Brooke asked, tearfully.

"Yes" Sora replied, coldly.

"Congratulations, Sora! You get to be my special 'Avatar' after all" The Master stated.

"Wait what?" Everyone except the foretellers were confused.

"Sora's my link to the Omniverse. Now 'Phase 4' is truly in motion for everyone!" The Master proclaimed.

The Dark Disney Knights took ownership of the black box as was the role that Xigbar had assigned them.

After Sora and his friends left, the box was to be carried by Brooke as the group began to cover their new role.

"I wish you good luck with your role" Ava said, gently.

The foretellers headed off through a corridor of light.

The team were called back to the hideout with their mission now complete.

"I see you have that ancient black box. Great work, everyone!" Peepers exclaimed.

"So, what now? And what of that goddess girl?" Blaze wondered.

"Hmmm…not sure but I'm sure that 'master guy' has a plan. As for you guys, you've earned some rest" Peepers replied.

-Later-

Peepers was doing some research on the 'Persona' concept for the next mission.

He received a cryptic message on his computer:

'Look for the sun in the centre, a friend will be waiting to assist you. With great powers, the tide will turn, make more allies or be burned'. The writing was in purple and faded away after Peepers wrote it down on a notebook.

"Hmmm…I see…might be related to that 'Dragon Prince' place on my list" he muttered.

Something was watching him as he continued his persona research.

It resembled a cat, or rather a spirit Chrithy, with purple fur, black stripes will remain the same everywhere except the ears that's pink, yellow fur on the snout and stomach and circular and blaze bright with crimson eyes wearing a pink colour on the outside and red-purple underside cape, black purse with the lux symbol and with a Nightmare sigil on the Chirithy's back.

Then a cryptic message from POINT Prep came and Peepers had to alter his plans.

As Brooke was asleep, she summoned a keyblade subconsciously.

It was 'End of Pain': a keyblade with a wide, dark grey and beige blade, decorated with red lines, teeth that resemble demonic wings with the Gazing Eye, guard that had the beige and grey designs, incorporating wings similar to the teeth as well, a hilt resembles a ram skull, coloured bronze with grey with yellow lines horns and a pair of stained glass yellow and pink butterfly wings with the Gazing Eye Keychain.

 **-To be continued-**

 **I'm discontinuing the Persona idea because the whole creating a persona to fit these OCs is a little difficult for me. They'll still have tests of teamwork etc but not for Persona now.**

 **Haven't decided who will train Brooke yet but I will come back and edit this once I've seen the movies Soul and Onward this year.**

 **See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-helping past allies and a small upgrade

 **I don't own OK KO, Welcome to the Wayne, The Arrowverse, its crossover items etc, The world ends with you elements and characters (+ Kingdom Hearts) or Rise of the Shield hero. I'm just borrowing them for the purpose of this story.**

 **Note: this chapter takes place in 2019.**

A month passed as it was now February.

The Dark Disney Knights came downstairs to have breakfast.

"Hello, dear knights. I have another mission for you: do you remember the world of _OK KO Let's be heroes_?" Peepers asked.

"Yeah…That's where TKO and Fink are from right? You sometimes assist them too" Phil recalled.

"Exactly. You're needed to help Foxtail keep four of her chosen students isolated. Shadowy Figure has been supplying her with glorbs to power them up through Chip Damage. After that, The Arcsine needs to be obtained for the vault along with one of the legendary weapons. When that's done, you'll get your last task of the month" Peepers explained.

They headed through the portal to KO's world about a week from the 'POINT Prep' arc but long before 'Dark Plaza'.

"Don't mind these guys, they're school inspectors" Foxtail told the P.O.I.N.T. Troopers.

She was a tall and muscular woman, with dark brown skin and orange hair that's white on the tip, and whitening out on the bottom, and an orange fox tail to match wearing a pair of small golden earrings, a blue military uniform, full of medals, with an orange shirt underneath, and a black tie. White shorts and boots with three orange laces.

She led them to her office to meet Chip Damage.

He was very muscular with a small, brown afro, black eyes and tanned skin wearing yellow knot-tied cape, a two-piece blue bodysuit with a belt with a white "CD" buckle, two metal gauntlets that end in his hands and two knee-high boots possibly made of the same material as his forearms.

"Hello, I'm the dean of POINT Prep: Chip Damage" he said.

"We're the Dark Disney Knights, here for school inspection" Brooke replied.

"They're here to monitor our chosen gifted students, remember?" Foxtail hinted.

"Ah yeah. Our chosen four are Elodie, Sparko, Phoebe and Demon Queenie. Koala Princess is on the considered list" Chip Damage explained.

"So…when do you get your next 'batch'?" Shady asked.

"Well…give it a week and our next 'batch' will be delivered after the entrance exams" Foxtail stated.

"So, what's the plan?" Brooke asked.

"Tonight, I'll be reminding them about the date of our next meeting and giving them an update on their progress. You're going to make sure they study hard and inspect the classes" Chip remarked.

-That Night-

In the cafeteria, the four students met with Chip in secret.

Sparko had dark brown skin with a slender waist and round face wearing a pink mask with rimmed, yellow goggles over his head that cover his face with a lightning bolt on top, a matching pink top with a lightning bolt symbol, white gloves with yellow rings, shoulder pads with a grey wrapping beneath his top and a lightning bolt bottom instead of legs.

Elodie was a young teenage girl about the same age as Enid with short greenish-blonde hair with poofy bangs, and tan skin wearing a red velvet dress with a white blouse under it and a short, frilly, poofy skirt that exposes her legs (with tiny dark brown shorts underneath), a tiny red hat with a pink feather, long light-red stockings and small white heels.

Demon Queenie had a slim build, light purple skin, shining black hair, and red eyes wearing the official P.O.I.N.T vest along with a violet choker, black and dark violet shorts, black and dark violet tube socks with blue high heels and a large blue metal armband.

Phoebe was a tall, muscular female with tan skin and short black hair (seen in mystery sleepover) wearing a golden Greek helmet with a blue crista(crest/brush), her P.O.I.N.T. Prep uniform, a periwinkle shirt under it, a purple gladiator skirt and black gladiator sandals.

"You're all making good progress so far this semester. We will be meeting here again the night after the Megafootball homecoming game, the last game of the year. For a couple of days, you'll be monitored by our inspectors, so don't slip up" Chip advised.

"Yes, sir" they replied in obedience.

Across the next four days, Brooke and Shady monitored Sparko, Blaze and Isabella monitored Phoebe, Phil and Nyx got to handle Elodie and Sam and Avani were with Demon Queenie.

They only had to monitor them in class and ensure them did study in their dorms.

They had to leave POINT Prep two day before Enid arrived at the school, to not interfere with the school arc and Shadowy Figure.

Before leaving, they met with Foxtail and Chip again.

"Thank you for your help. If we need you again, we'll send an email to Commander Peepers" Foxtail stated.

"We appreciate it, Miss Foxtail" Brooke replied, respectfully.

Chip examined them.

"Well, if we do meet again maybe you can show us your moves and see if you're hero material" he suggested.

"Yeah…maybe…Good luck with your plans" Brooke said, awkwardly as they headed through a blue portal back to their hideout.

"Good work on that mission, those honour students will go far. Your next target is the Wayne and the being known as 'The Arcsine'. We'll need it for the vault" Peepers stated.

"I'll be sending you there in the start of season 2" he added.

They headed through a red portal and ended up inside the Wayne during 'Olly day'.

The Arcsine was a blue spirit in the form of a girl with long flowing hair covering one eye wearing a long dress with starry sleeves and pump shoes.

Olly was showing her around the Wayne (a hotel-styled apartment building) doing his 'Olly Day' traditions.

The Dark Disney Knights spotted the Arcsine and managed to kidnap her from Olly's watch.

Taking her away from the Wayne itself froze time there.

When they returned with the Arcsine in her weakened state, Peepers was actively doing research on all he could find about The Wayne.

"Put her in the Vault, I'll be with you in a minute" Peepers said.

He had just located information, that was limited, on the source known as 'Dark Beam'.

It was a red variation of the rainbow gas found in the Wayne that makes anyone in contact aggressive, under mind control and evil.

Only some effects were currently known, and experiments would have to be done to see what else it can do.

Using the first message 'The Unknown' had sent him, he sent information about the Dark beam directly to him.

"Right then, I think you guys deserve the ability to control things like how Vanitas controls the unversed. You'll be going for 'The Noise'. They'll be needed alongside the heartful, darklings and unversed already in many worlds" Peeper finally spoke up.

The noise were mainly found in Neku's version of Shibuya but also a dream version of Yozora's Shibuya that Sora visited in the secret ending of Kingdom hearts 3.

Noise are a race of beings, summoned physical forms from a Soul bound to a Pin, incarnated between the Underground and Realground planes of Shibuya. Because they straddle the border between the two planes, they are able to exact an influence in both, being physically present in the Underground, while capable of influencing people's thought in the Realground, typically resulting in negative emotions on the victim's behalf.

All Noise are composed of Soul, just as all consciousness is in the Underground, and are born when Soul is bounded to the code of a Reapers' pin or the negative emotions of people. However, these monsters do not have any free will of their own and exist only to multiply and consume the Soul of people in the Realground by possessing them.

Noise take on the form of an animal or mythical creature, coloured in a wide variety of palettes. It is worth mentioning that the Noise at least has a part of its body lined with or replaced with a tattoo-like patterns.

When scanning, the six different types of Noise symbols can be distinguished by their colour:

Chump Noise - Red

Pig Noise - Green

Taboo Noise - Black

Negative Noise - Yellow

Boss Noise - Blue

Dissonance Noise (Exclusive to A New Day) - Purple

In addition to their colour, Noise symbols come in various shapes that vaguely resemble a Noise's skull, each shape typically holding a certain Noise combination depending on the location and day.

Noise possessing people drag down the emotions of the possessed. These Noise are also drawn to hotspots of negative emotions, creating a feedback loop of increasingly negative emotions. The ultimate result of this is unknown.

Certain powerful Reapers, those of Game Master rank or above, are able to transform into alternate Noise forms more suited for battle. Angels can take on Noise form in an identical manner.

Taboo Noise are especially powerful Noise. They cannot be born naturally and must be refined using techniques forbidden from Reaper knowledge; their creation is a capital offense according to Reaper rules. Whereas normal Noise cannot attack Reapers or Players with a Pact, Taboo Noise freely attack both. It is impossible to run from them, and they take much less damage from attacks than other Noise unless the attacker has the Light Puck.

Even after they are erased, the Soul the Noise consume is destroyed permanently, but the freed human experiences a rush of euphoria...They exist on a special plane that is both on and in between the RG and the UG. Though the RG and the UG exist in the same space, the Noise plane is split into two separate spaces. Every Noise exists in both spaces at the same time, and though they share the same life force they can move around individually.

"You seek to use noise?" a perky voice asked.

They turned around to find Coco Atarashi and her 'game Partner' 'Hyper-chan' beside them.

Coco had pale beige hair that is shoulder-length, along with sky blue eyes. While not as noticeable, the left side of her hair was a light purple, light skin wearing a sky blue ribbon at her neck and a pink hoodie jacket, where the hood has bear ears marked with hearts over a candy blue button-up top with a matching thigh-high skirt, both with frills and fluffs, multi-coloured flashy bracelets on the sleeves, a light-purple heart with a "confused" expression upon it possible bag or accessory near the bottom-left end of her jacket, thigh-high socks that are patterned with candy purple and sky blue in alternation, normal sneakers that are pink with candy blue laces and white soles and a purple pack which also has frills on her back along with her own set of black Reaper wings, which matching to her size, is small in comparison to other Reapers.

Her whole attire was vibrant and pastel coloured, consisting of lots of cute pink and candy blue, which contrasts her role as a Reaper while her overall stature is child-like.

'Hype-Chan' was a mixture of all of the main characters; Her red skirt and white button-up shirt reminiscences Beat (his white tank top with a red one under it); she has headphones like Neku Sakuraba (her being white and red); she has a plush alike to Shiki's Mr. Mew; her red eyes in shape and posture was similar to Rhyme and her long hair resembled Joshua's in colour.

"I know how to help. I'm a reaper and I work for the composer, The Master of Masters" Coco stated.

"How…how did you even-" Peeper began.

"The Master sent us here" Coco interrupted.

"We…we can help" 'Hype-Chan' added, shyly.

"Oh right, I'm Coco and this girl goes by 'Hype-Chan' as a nickname" Coco said, quickly.

"So, what is it you can do to help us, Coco?" Commander Peepers wondered.

"Well, I can help you gain the power to control the Noise with a deal" Coco offered.

"Is…is it some contract?" Shady asked.

"Yes and no. Shake my hand and we'll sync up with all of you to grant you that power" Coco explained.

Brooke shook Coco's hand and through her reaper powers, they all synced in a similar way that players sync together.

Brooke then put her right hand out and concentrated, summoning a group of yellow noise.

"Thank you" she said, gratefully.

"We'll keep in touch, Commander" Coco stated.

Her contacts appeared on his phone as 'Hype-Chan' and Coco teleported away.

The next task was to acquire one of the legendary Weapons found in _The Rising of the shield hero_ 's world (currently nameless or referred to as 'Raphtalia' World').

"For this mission, you just have to go in and out for the weapon of your choice. There's the sword, bow, spear, shield and in Glass' world, the hunting tool. After this mission, you'll witness the Monitor's trials on the heroes before obtaining the book of Destiny from the DC Multiverse" Peepers explained.

Looking closely at the pictures of each legendary weapon, the group conversed in private over the matter.

"Ok, we've decided to target the spear because of its speed" Brooke declared.

"Alright, good luck" Peepers remarked.

Through the portal, they arrived in Rock Valley where the legendary heroes were located.

The spear was white and gold on the handle and white, black and gold on the tip itself with a red gem that harnesses its power.

When the citizens were doing mundane things, the team had Nyx distract the spear hero with her dark magic.

This allowed Sam to grab it and toss it through the portal straight to Peepers.

Sam gave Nyx a thumbs up when the deed was done.

"As fun as it was to entertain you, I must be going. Ciao!" Nyx said, respectfully as she then dashed away to keep up with the others and escaped in the nick of time, minutes before anyone noticed the spear was gone.

The spear was also placed in the vault, which allowed them to keep it in the hideout and void it re-materialising in the world its owner was in.

"Sorry for giving you so much work, but I have located the right portal for the DC Multiverse now" Peepers announced.

"Say, Commander, what will these items be used for?" Sam asked.

"Don't know yet, but I have a hunch this 'Unknown' person knows what they're doing" Peepers replied.

So, the Dark Disney Knights witnessed the events of Elseworlds and found a way to copy the book of destiny so Oliver could still destroy it, before escaping unseen back to the hideout.

The book was also placed in the vault for safe keeping.

"Maybe we could try a few trials?" Phil suggested.

"Yeah, in due time, guys" Peepers hinted.

Behind the scenes in November, the Dark Disney Knights acquired personas, gaining a clear resolve and upgrading their armour from silver to black and red armour reminiscent of the trollhunter armour but with an African hunting dog emblem.

-the end-

 **Next time: 2020 will be covered.**

 **See ya then!**


End file.
